Il faut les sauver
by Caskett13080
Summary: Après une relation qui n'aura durée qu'un an et demi, Beckett et Castle se sont séparés après de nombreux non-dits. Cinq ans après, Beckett est toujours lieutenant au 12ème District. Castle quant à lui, est tombé en dépression et son dernier livre n'a pas eu de succès. Les événements vont faire que leurs chemins vont se recroiser au bout de cinq ans.
1. Chapter 1

Tout d'abord, bonjour à tous ! J'ai longtemps hésité à poster sur se site, mais, j'ai enfin réussis à trouver le courage :) Ceci est ma première Fanfiction sur Castle. J'accepte toutes les critiques, positives comme négatives tant qu'elles sont constructives ! ;) Voici le premier chapitre. Bonne lecture ;)

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 1 :**_

 _Un jour comme un autre, dans un appartement de New York aux environs de 8 h 15..._

Une jeune fille rousse descendait les escaliers qui menaient à sa chambre, et une fois en bas, trouva son père près de l'îlot central de la cuisine. Il avait le même visage que tous les jours depuis maintenant plus de quatre ans, renfermé. La jeune fille s'avança vers son paternel tout en lançant un regard vers sa grand-mère qu'elle venait de remarquer.

\- Papa ? l'interpella la jeune rouquine.

\- Oui ?

\- Est-ce que ça va ? lui demanda-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils d'inquiétude.

\- Mais oui. Pourquoi ?

\- Tu me réponds ça tous les jours alors que je vois très bien que non ! Tu n'as jamais voulu me dire pourquoi. Est-ce que c'est... A cause de ta rupture avec Beckett...?

\- Écoute, Alexis...

\- Après, si tu ne veux pas me dire, je comprendrai. Mais je m'inquiète pour toi... lui fit-elle tout en finissant son petit-déjeuner.

\- On va dire que ça a été compliqué...

\- D'accord... Bon, je dois aller en cours. Lui dit-elle en regardant sa montre, s'apercevant qu'il était 8 h 30.

\- D'accord, passe une bonne journée, chérie. Lui répondit-il alors qu'elle venait l'embrasser sur la joue puis fit de même à sa grand-mère.

\- Bonne journée ! Leur lança-t-elle tout en fermant la porte.

\- Il n'y a pas qu'elle qui s'inquiète pour toi, chéri... lui annonça la matriarche tout en le regardant.

\- Mère, je vais bien.

\- Si tu le dis... Mais tu vas devenir fou en restant enfermé ici. Sors au moins un peu.

\- Mouais... lui répondit-il peu enjoué.

Du côté de nos chers policiers, Beckett et les Gars étaient sur une affaire de meurtre. Une jeune femme de 30 ans avait été retrouvée morte entre la 10ème et 12ème avenue. Lanie était déjà sur place quand ils arrivèrent.

\- Salut, Lanie. La salua Kate avec un sourire, ravie tout de même de voir sa meilleure amie.

\- Salut, Kate. Lui répondit cette dernière tout en lui renvoyant son sourire.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on a ?

\- Je vous présente Ellen Walter, 30 ans, tuée d'une balle en pleine poitrine. Du petit calibre, genre 9 mm.

\- Des traces de lutte ?

\- Oui, des bleus sur les deux bras.

\- D'accord, merci Lanie.

\- Je t'en prie Kate.

\- On a trouvé l'arme ? demanda-t-elle aux Gars pendant que Lanie emporter le corps à la morgue.

\- Non. Nos hommes ont cherchés tout autour mais il n'ont rien trouvé. Lui répondit Esposito.

\- Elle avait de la famille ? Demanda Beckett tout en se retournant vers Ryan.

\- Un ex-mari, Sean Weights et un fils de 6 ans. Nos hommes sont partis le chercher. Lui répondit-il.

\- Bon... Allez frapper chez les voisins, peut-être que quelqu'un aura vu ou entendu quelque chose. Quant à moi, je retourne au poste pour interroger l'ex-mari.

\- OK, on te tiens au courant. Lui fit Esposito tout en s'éloignant d'elle avec Ryan.

Une fois Esposito et Ryan partis, Beckett retourna au poste. Un des officiers lui indiqua que l'ex-mari attendait dans la salle de repos.

De leur côté, Ryan et Esposito allèrent vers la maison en face de la rue où avait été commit le meurtre. Ils toquèrent mais au bout de dix minutes, personne n'avait ouvert. En attendant, Ryan fit part de sa requête à Esposito.

\- Dimanche avec Jenny, on fête nos cinq ans de mariage. Lui annonça-t-il avec un sourire.

\- Ouais, et alors ?

\- Bah, on donne une petite fête avec les amis et la famille. Et je t'ai invité. Toi et Lanie bien sûr. Ainsi que Beckett et Castle.

\- Beckett et Castle ? Tu veux qu'il y ai un meurtre à votre petite fête ou quoi ? Lui demanda Javier avec un air très sérieux et inquiet.

\- Non, mais ils peuvent se supporter le temps d'une soirée, non ?

\- Si j'étais toi, je ne m'aventurerai pas sur ce terrain là... Ils ne peuvent plus se supporter depuis qu'ils se sont séparés, lui suggéra Esposito alors qu'il toqua une nouvelle fois.

\- Ouais, bon, on verra bien... Je le dis à Beckett ou...

\- Non ! Surtout pas.

\- Hum... Bon, allez viens, dit Ryan tout en partant.

Pendant ce temps, Beckett était avec l'ex-mari.

\- Depuis quand n'avez-vous pas parlé à votre ex-femme, Monsieur Weights ?

\- Environs 3 mois... C'est à peu près au moment où nous avons divorcés...

\- Je sais que c'est dur mais connaissez-vous des personnes qui auraient voulus du mal à Ellen ?

\- Non, non... Je... Je ne pense pas...

\- Quel était le métier de votre femme ?

\- Elle était avocate...

Une sonnerie de portable interrompit Beckett. Elle sortit son GSM de sa poche, s'excusa et décrocha.

\- Allô ? Oui, c'est bien moi. Quoi ?! D'accord, j'arrive tout de suite.

Elle sortit de la salle en coup de vent. Au même moment, Ryan et Esposito venaient de terminer le tour des voisins et s'étaient rendus au poste.

\- Ryan ! Tu peux finir avec le mari de la victime ? Lui demanda-t-elle tout en allant vers l'ascenseur.

\- Ouais, bien sûr. Mais...

Ryan remarqua la tête de Beckett qui n'avait pas l'air contente, voir même remontée.

\- Y a un problème ?

\- Euh... J'ai une course à faire. Lui répondit-elle alors que les portes de l'ascenseur se refermer sur elle.

* * *

Voilà, fin du premier chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous aura plus. A vos reviews ! Et à bientôt pour le chapitre 2 ! ;)


	2. Chapter 2

Tout d'abord, je voulais vous remercier pour vos reviews ! Cela m'a fait extrêmement plaisir ! Je voulais vous informer que je travaille sur une nouvelle version de cette fiction car je n'en suis pas satisfaite. Mais je vais vous laissez en juger par vous même ! Pour ma part, je ne suis pas du tout satisfaite.

 **Caskett71 :** Désolée que tu ai eu ce ressentis mais c'étais pour déclencher le début de ma fiction... ;)

 **AlwaysCaskett3012 :** La réponse à ta question de "Pourquoi ils ne sont plus ensemble ?" et s'ils viendront à se revoir arrivera plus tard dans la fiction. En attendant, la réponse à ta question par rapport à Kate arrive dans ce chapitre ! ^^

 **chrisfancaskett :** Merci pour ton commentaire !

 **Guest :** Merci pour tes commentaires ! ^^

 **Castlefan :** Merci ! Pour les publications régulières, je ne saurai dire, cela dépend de l'emploi du temps que j'ai du lycée. Le seul jour où je pourrai éventuellement publier ce serait le Lundi (étant le seul jour où je finis tôt) =/ Mais je n'en sais pas plus... Désolée de ne pas pouvoir plus te renseigner.

Bonne lecture ! ^^

 _ **Résumé du chapitre précédent :**_

 _Une sonnerie de portable interrompit Beckett. Elle sortit son GSM de sa poche, s'excusa et décrocha._

 _\- Allô ? Oui, c'est bien moi. Quoi ?! D'accord, j'arrive tout de suite._

 _Elle sortit de la salle en coup de vent. Au même moment, Ryan et Esposito venaient de terminer le tour des voisins et s'étaient rendus au poste._

 _\- Ryan ! Tu peux finir avec le mari de la victime ? Lui demanda-t-elle tout en allant vers l'ascenseur._

 _\- Ouais, bien sûr. Mais..._

 _Ryan remarqua la tête de Beckett qui n'avait pas l'air contente, voir même remontée._

 _\- Y a un problème ?_

 _\- Euh... J'ai une course à faire. Lui répondit-elle alors que les portes de l'ascenseur se refermer sur elle._

Une demi heure plus tard, Kate était arrivée devant un grand immeuble avec deux étages précédés d'un portail. Elle sonna à l'interphone et on lui ouvrit. Elle prit son GSM pour vérifier qu'Esposito ou Ryan n'avaient pas essayés de la joindre. Aucun message et aucun appel. Kate emprunta un long couloir où il y avait des inscriptions. Elle continua à longer le couloir et arriva devant la bonne porte. Elle toqua et entra. Elle fut accueilli par un homme de son âge qui ne restait indifférent à son charme. Après avoir échangé quelques mots avec cet homme, tornade brune entra dans la pièce.

\- Maman ! s'écria le jeune garçon en sautant dans ses bras.

\- Non, surtout pas de « Maman ! » sur un ton joyeux, jeune homme. Merci, Monsieur. Lui fit-elle en lui serrant la main tout en ayant son fils dans ses bras.

\- J'aurai une dernière question.

\- Oui ?

\- Vous êtes libre ce soir ?

\- Je vous demande pardon ? Lui demanda-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Disons que j'aimerai mieux vous connaître. D'ailleurs, voilà mon numéro.

Beckett prit le bout de papier et regarda un instant le numéro du proviseur sans avoir l'intention de l'appeler.

\- J'y réfléchirai. Au revoir.

\- A très bientôt, j'espère. Lui lança-t-il avec un sourire charmeur.

Ils sortirent du bureau et traversèrent l'école et en sortirent. Ils s'avancèrent vers la voiture de Beckett.

\- Tu m'expliques ? Demanda Beckett sur un ton qui se voulait ferme.

\- Quoi ?

\- Ce qui se passe en ce moment. Ça fait plusieurs fois que je dois quitter mon travail parce que je suis convoquée chez le proviseur.

\- Ah…

\- Qu'est-ce que je vais faire de toi ?

\- …

\- Je vais devoir t'emmener au poste avec moi.

\- D'accord…

\- Aller. Monte et attaches-toi.

Alexandre monta dans la voiture et s'attacha. Kate fit de même et les conduisit jusqu'au poste de police.

Une fois arrivés, ils prirent l'ascenseur et quelques minutes plus tard, les portes s'ouvrirent.

Beckett accompagna son fils jusqu'à son bureau.

\- Et tu ne bouges pas d'ici. Lui dit-elle sur un ton assez ferme.

\- D'accord…

Esposito s'approcha de Beckett. Il passa de Beckett à Alexandre et d'Alexandre à Beckett.

\- Qui est-ce ? Lui demanda-t-il.

\- C'est… Heu… Le fils d'une amie à moi qui n'a pas pu aller le chercher et qui m'a demandé d'y aller à sa place…

\- Et de le garder ?

\- Euh...

\- Salut, je…

Ryan fut surprit qu'il y ai un enfant assis sur la chaise de Beckett, mais il continua sans poser de questions.

\- Je viens de terminer avec l'ex-mari. Apparemment, c'est notre victime qui avait le gosse. Elle a du l'emmener à l'école et elle devait aller à son cabinet. Le mari nous a dit qu'elle avait une meilleure amie. Julia McGregor.

\- Très bien, euh, je vais contacter sa meilleure amie. Regardez ses relevés téléphoniques et ses relevés bancaires. Leur ordonna Beckett.

\- Ça marche. Lui répondit Esposito tout en regagnant sa place.

Beckett retourna à son bureau et s'assit sur sa chaise. Elle passa ses mains dans ses cheveux et soupira. Elle regarda sa montre : 10 h 30. elle tourna la tête vers son fils.

\- Alex, est-ce que tu as faim ?

\- Un peu, oui…

\- Je vais te chercher une barre de céréales et si tu veux, à midi, on peut aller manger en ville.

\- Oh ouais !

\- J'appelle juste quelqu'un et je vais te chercher ta barre.

\- D'accord.

Beckett chercha d'abord le numéro de la meilleure amie d'Eillen, cela ne lui prit guère de temps. Quelques instants plus tard, elle composa le numéro. La meilleure amie de leur victime a dit qu'elle viendrait dans l'après-midi. Après avoir raccroché, Beckett alla dans la salle de repos et inséra une pièce dans le distributeur de barres de céréales. Elle prit ce qu'Alexandre aimait le plus. Elle revient une minute plus tard et tendit la barre de céréales à son fils.

\- Merci, maman.

\- De rien, chéri.

\- Beckett. Je viens de vérifier ses relevés de compte, et, y a un truc de louche. Lui fit remarquer Javier.

\- Quoi ?

\- Bah, y a quelques jours de ça, elle a retiré 20 000 $ de son compte.

\- 20 000 $ ? mais qu'est-ce qu'elle a bien pu payer pour 20 000 $ ?

\- Ça on en sais rien.

\- Hey, je viens de finir avec ses appels téléphoniques et, y a quelque chose de bizarre. Elle a reçu plusieurs appels d'un même numéro depuis le début de la semaine. Leur annonça Kevin.

\- C'est peut-être en rapport avec les 20 000 $ qu'elle a retiré.

\- Ouais.

\- Bon, allez déjeuner. C'est l'heure.

Beckett se leva et prit la main de son fils tout en se dirigeant vers l'ascenseur. Ryan et Esposito les regardèrent de loin.

\- Dis, tu trouves pas qu'ils sont vachement proches pour que ce soit que « le fils d'une amie » ? Lui demanda Javier pour avoir l'avis de son ami.

\- Ouais… Et si tu demandais à Lanie ? Lui proposa son équipier.

\- Quoi ? Non.

\- Et pourquoi ?

\- Parce que sinon on va encore se disputer et…

\- Ouais, je vois.

\- Ouais… Viens. On va déjeuner.

Peu de temps après avoir quitté le poste, Beckett s'était arrêtée au Chinois et ensuite, s'était rendu avec son fils à Central Parc. Ils s'étaient arrêtés au milieu du Parc, sur un banc.

De son côté, Castle, lui, avait décidé de suivre le conseil de sa mère et avait prit le chemin du parc. Cela faisait bien 10 minutes qu'ils s'aérait l'esprit, quand, il aperçut une personne qu'il n'aurait jamais cru revoir. Elle était là, devant lui, encore plus belle que la dernière fois, mais, elle était en compagnie d'un jeune garçon de 6 ans. Qui était-il ? Et de qui était-il ?

Une rage s'était emparée de lui. Mais, il se contenta de l'observait de loin pendant quelques minutes avant de retourner chez lui.

Fin du chapitre 2 ! J'espère qu'il vous aura plu ! A très bientôt pour le chapitre 3 ! ^^


	3. Chapter 3

Je tiens à m'excuser d'avance pour ce petit retard mais j'ai eu un gros contrôle et je voulais le bosser à fond et que j'ai un BEP blanc de Français, Vendredi. Je voulais aussi savoir si vous vouliez que je remette en début du chapitre les quelques dernières lignes du précédent. ^^

* * *

 _ **Passons aux reviews :**_

 **RESCATOR :** Merci pour ton commentaire ! Et pour te répondre en toute honnêteté, je ne suis pas très douée pour décrire les sentiments...

 **caskett71 :** Suspense, suspense... Les réponses à tes questions viendront un peu plus tard dans la fiction. ;-)

 **Laetitialfw :** Merci pour ton commentaire ! Sur mon traitement de texte, mon chapitre fait au moins trois ou quatre pages, pourtant xD Promis, j'essayerai d'en faire des plus longs pour les chapitres à venir ;-)

 **chrisfancaskett :** Merci pour ton commentaire !

 **rhane :** Merci !

 **Guest :** Merci pour ton commentaire ! Non, ne t'inquiète pas, elle n'est pas terminée, j'ai eu juste un petit retard expliqué un peu plus haut↑ ;-)

 **Castlefan :** Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire ! J'ai hésité longtemps avant de poster, pas assez sûre de moi... ^^'

* * *

 _ **Résumé du dernier chapitre :**_

 _Beckett se leva et prit la main de son fils tout en se dirigeant vers l'ascenseur. Ryan et Esposito les regardèrent de loin._

 _\- Dis, tu trouves pas qu'ils sont vachement proches pour que ce soit que « le fils d'une amie » ? Lui demanda Javier pour avoir l'avis de son ami._

 _\- Ouais… Et si tu demandais à Lanie ? Lui proposa son équipier._

 _\- Quoi ? Non._

 _\- Et pourquoi ?_

 _\- Parce que sinon on va encore se disputer et…_

 _\- Ouais, je vois._

 _\- Ouais… Viens. On va déjeuner._

 _Peu de temps après avoir quitté le poste, Beckett s'était arrêtée au Chinois et ensuite, s'était rendu avec son fils à Central Parc. Ils s'étaient arrêtés au milieu du Parc, sur un banc._

 _De son côté, Castle, lui, avait décidé de suivre le conseil de sa mère et avait prit le chemin du parc. Cela faisait bien 10 minutes qu'il s'aérait l'esprit, quand, il aperçut une personne qu'il n'aurait jamais cru revoir. Elle était là, devant lui, encore plus belle que la dernière fois, mais, elle était en compagnie d'un jeune garçon de 6 ans. Qui était-il ? Et de qui était-il ?_

 _Une rage s'était emparée de lui. Mais, il se contenta de l'observait de loin pendant quelques minutes avant de retourner chez lui._

* * *

Beckett et Alexandre finissaient de déjeuner tranquillement au parc, lorsqu'Alex se risqua à reposer la question que sa mère évitait à chaque fois, comme si le sujet la gêner. Mais il voulait en savoir plus et cette fois-ci, il essayerait de ne pas la laisser se défiler.

\- Maman ?

\- Oui, mon cœur ?

\- Il est où mon Papa ?

\- Comment dire…

\- Tous mes copains ont soit leur papa soit leur maman qui viennent les chercher… Alors que moi, c'est toujours toi… Ou Tatie Lanie… Lui fit-il remarquer, un regard dans le vide et triste.

\- Écoutes, Alexandre… C'est compliqué…

\- Tout est toujours compliqué avec toi ! Lui dit-il en se levant d'un bon, en lui livrant ce qu'il avait sur son petit coeur avec quelques sanglots dans la voix. Pourquoi tu évites le sujet à chaque fois ?!

\- Je ne veux pas avoir cette discussion ici avec toi. Lui répondit Kate, touchée de ce que venait de lui révéler son fils, d'une voix qui se voulait ferme.

\- Mais…

\- Viens, il faut retourner au poste. Lui répondit-elle d'une voix qui se voulait sans appel.

\- …

Dix minutes plus tard, ils étaient au poste de police. Il y avait beaucoup d'agitation cet après-midi, mais Beckett avait repérée ses deux lieutenants. Elle s'avança vers eux tout en ayant toujours la main de son fils dans la sienne. L'ayant repéré eux aussi, Ryan et Esposito s'avancèrent vers Kate ayant de nouvelles informations à lui délivrer.

\- Les Gars. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

\- L'enquête s'assombrit de plus en plus. Lui annonça Javier.

\- Comment ça ?

\- On a appelé l'école du fils à Ellen. Ils nous ont dit qu'ils n'avaient pas vus le fils de notre victime dans sa classe depuis le début de la semaine. L'informa l'irlandais.

\- Donc on peut supposer que notre tueur ait tué notre victime et ait enlevé son fils en même temps.

\- Ouais, mais c'est pas tout. Quelqu'un a appelé. On a une nouvelle victime…

Le meurtre avait eu lieu entre 13 h 00 et 13 h 30, ce qui avait laisser peu de temps au tueur pour agir. C'était une jeune femme blonde, elle avait entre 25 et 30 ans. Des joggeurs l'avaient retrouvée au milieu de Central Park.

\- Lanie ?

\- Même mode opératoire. Même arme.

\- Il est donc fort possible que ce soit le même tueur.

\- On a trouvé son portefeuille. Elle s'appelle Michelle Steigner. Elle avait 27 ans. Lui dit Esposito tout en tendant le portefeuille de la victime.

\- Elle avait de la famille ?

\- Oui. Un mari et un fils. Lui répondit Ryan.

\- Si ça fait comme la précédente victime, le tueur aura enlevé le gosse…, murmura Kate en fronçant les sourcils et le regard dans le vide.

\- Ça va ? Lui demanda Esposito en remarquant son air ailleurs.

\- Oui, pourquoi ?

\- Ça a l'air de te toucher de près, Beckett. Lui fit remarquer Ryan.

Lanie observait leur échange. Elle savait que Beckett avait un fils, elle ne savait pas qui était le père, pour tout dire, Kate n'avait pas voulu lui dire, mais elle avait une petite idée… Beaucoup d'éléments lui avait mis la puce à l'oreille : Le fils de Kate a six ans et cela faisait à peu près six ans que Beckett et Castle s'étaient séparés. Six ans que Kate avait replongée dans le boulot, s'était renfermée et était redevenue comme celle qu'elle était avant que Rick ne débarque dans sa vie.

\- Ça ne me touche pas plus que toutes les précédentes affaires.

\- Hum hum...

\- Bon, allez frapper chez ses voisins, moi, je m'occupe du mari.

\- OK, comme d'hab'. Répondit Ryan alors que lui et Esposito allaient vers les maisons des voisins.

Alors que Beckett se chargeait de contacter le mari, Ryan et Esposito s'inquiétait de l'état de leur supérieure. Depuis le début de l'enquête, ils trouvaient qu'elle agissait étrangement.

\- Dis, tu ne trouves pas que Beckett est bizarre ? Demanda Ryan à son coéquipier.

\- Ouais. Il doit se tramer un truc, mon pote.

\- Ouais, mais quoi ?

\- Tu connais Beckett, elle ne se confie qu'à Lanie, et encore. Je lui en ai parlé et, elle me jure qu'elle ne sait rien mais même si elle était au courant, elle me le dirait pas. Je comprendrai jamais les femmes.

Ils s'avancèrent vers une maison et toquèrent. Une jeune femme entre-bailla légèrement sa porte.

\- Qui êtes-vous ? Leur demanda-t-elle la voix tremblotante

\- C'est la police, Madame. Ouvrez la porte.

\- Montrez-moi d'abord vos plaques.

Ce qu'ils firent. Pourquoi cette jeune femme leur avait demandé de montrer leurs plaques ? Était-elle au courant pour les meurtres ? Sûrement au moins pour celui qui s'était quasiment passé en face de chez elle.

Après avoir vu les plaques des deux agents de police, elle leur ouvrit la porte.

\- Je vous en prie. Leur fit-elle en s'effaçant pour les laisser entrer.

\- Merci. Répondirent en chœur Ryan et Esposito tout en entrant.

Ils entrèrent et se retrouvèrent dans un très grand salon. Il était plutôt spacieux avec quelques objets de valeur. Kevin remarqua que la décoration n'avait aucune touche masculine, il en déduit donc qu'elle devait vivre seule ou avoir une relation occasionnelle.

\- Que puis-je faire pour vous ?

\- Nous enquêtons sur le meurtre d'une femme, Michelle Steigner. Vous la connaissiez ? Demanda Ryan en jetant un regard vers son calepin.

\- Non… Leur répondit-elle en évitant de croiser les regards que les deux lieutenants lui lançaient sûrement dû à son ton hésitant.

\- Vous habitez juste en face de la scène de crime. Vous avez pu voir ou entendre quelque chose ?

\- Non, non… Je, je n'ai rien vu ni rien entendu !

\- Vous avez l'air paniquée. Un problème ?

\- Non, non… C'est bon.

\- J'ai l'impression que vous nous cacher quelque chose. Je me trompe ? Lui demanda Javi, alors qu'il la fixait.

\- Ils ont dit qu'ils me tueraient si je parlai à la police ! leur lança-t-elle, craquant à cause de ce qu'elle vivait depuis le début de la semaine.

La jeune femme éclata en sanglots en tombant dans les bras de Ryan et Esposito. Ils décidèrent d'emmener cette jeune femme au 12ème Precinct après qu'elle se soit calmée. Ils l'emmenèrent vers une des salles de repos.

\- Les Gars, les interpella Kate, qui est cette femme ?

\- Elle s'appelle Rosalina Wetson. Elle a 26 ans. Elle est séparée de son mari depuis 6 ans. C'est elle qui a le gosse cette semaine. L'informa Ryan alors qu'Esposito refermait la porte après avoir installé la jeune femme et la laisser reprendre ses esprits après qu'elle est craquée de nouveau dans leur voiture.

\- Vous ne trouvez pas qu'il y a beaucoup de points communs entre ces femmes ? Leur fit remarquer Beckett tout en jetant un œil vers la salle qu'Esposito venait de quitter.

\- Si. Elles ont toutes entre 25 et 30 ans, et elles sont toutes mères séparées de leurs conjoints et elles vivaient seules… Lui répondit l'hispanique alors qu'il rejoignait son bureau, une idée en tête.

\- Et qu'elles sont toutes mortes ou presque. Finit Ryan.

\- Eh ! Venez voir ça. Lança Esposito, toujours à son bureau.

\- Quoi ? Demanda Beckett tout en se dirigeant vers lui, Ryan sur ses talons.

\- Michelle Steigner a retiré 20 000 $ de son compte bancaire.

Ryan alla à son poste et entre le nom de Ellen Walter voulant savoir si l'argent pouvait être le lien entre toutes ces femmes.

\- Ellen Walter a retirée également 20 000 $ de son compte en banque.

Beckett alla à son poste et entre le nom de Rosalina Wetson dans la base de donnée et accéda aux comptes de cette dernière.

\- Rosalina aussi.

\- Pour quelle raison auraient-elles toutes trois retiré 20 000 $ de leur compte ?

Beckett lança un regard vers la salle d'interrogatoire où un officier venait de conduire et de faire asseoir la jeune femme après que celle-ci se soit calmée.

\- Essayons de le découvrir.

Elle prit son porte-document et se dirigea vers la salle d'interrogatoire n°1.

\- Esposito, tu viens avec moi. Ryan vérifie ses relevés d'appels et tiens-nous au courant.

\- OK, chef.

\- OK.

Ils entrèrent tout deux dans la salle. Rosalina Wetson n'avait pas l'air très à l'aise mais essayait de ne pas trop le montrer.

\- Madame Wetson, pourquoi avoir retiré 20 000 $ de votre compte bancaire ? Demanda sèchement Beckett ne voulant pas perdre de temps.

\- Je ne peux rien dire… Ils vont me tuer si je parle ! S'exclama-t-elle avec des sanglots dans la voix.

\- Qui ça « ils » ? demanda Javier.

\- Les personnes qui ont enlevées mon fils ! alors qu'elle pleurait de nouveau.

Javier et Kate se lancèrent un regard surprit.

\- Soit vous en avez trop dit, soit pas assez. Lui asséna Javier.

\- Continuez, racontez-nous, madame Wetson. Reprit calmement Kate, essayant de la mettre en confiance.

\- Pas avant d'avoir une protection policière.

\- Dites-nous ce que vous savez et on vous protégera.

\- J'emmenai mon fils à l'école lorsqu'une voiture a pilée à ma hauteur et je me suis faite agressée…

\- Combien étaient-ils ? Demanda Kate tout en prenant des notes sur son porte-documents.

\- Ils étaient deux. Un homme et une femme.

\- Vous avez pu voir leurs visages ?

\- Non, tout c'est passé très vite et ils portaient des cagoules…

\- Que vous ont-ils dit exactement ?

\- Ils m'ont dit que je devais réunir 20 000 $ avant la fin de la semaine si je voulais revoir mon fils… Et qu'ils viendraient récupérer l'argent chez moi…

\- C'est tout ? Ils ne vous ont rien dit rien d'autre ?

\- Non…

Beckett et Esposito sortirent de la salle d'interrogatoire et se dirigèrent vers Ryan.

\- J'ai vérifié les appels téléphoniques de Madame Wetson et j'ai découvert que le même numéro l'appelait depuis le début de la semaine.

\- Tu as pu trouver à qui le numéro appartient ? Lui demanda Kate, espérant que ce soit une nouvelle piste.

\- C'est un téléphone prépayé, payé en liquide. Répondit Ryan en soupirant.

\- C'est donc une impasse…

\- Malheureusement…

\- Bon… Ryan, place Rosalina Wetson sous protection policière. Si ces personnes lui ont demandées 20 000 $, elles viendront les chercher.

\- OK.

\- Esposito, essaye de savoir où est passé l'argent de nos deux victimes. S'ils les ont déjà mis sur leur compte, tu devrai pouvoir les retrouver. Lui suggéra Beckett tout en retournant à son bureau, pour trouver son fils entrain de dessiner sur des feuilles, heureusement pour elle, blanches, qui traînaient sur son bureau.

\- Ça marche. Lui répondit Javier tout en se tournant vers l'écran de son ordinateur.

\- Lieutenant Beckett ? L'interpella L.T

\- Oui ?

\- La meilleure amie de votre première victime est arrivée.

\- Merci, officier. Tu ne bouges pas de là, d'accord ? On rentre bientôt à la maison, dit-elle à son fils à s'abaissant pour être à sa hauteur.

\- D'accord. Répondit Alexandre sans relever les yeux de son dessin.

\- Venez, suivez-moi. Lui fit Kate alors qu'elle rentrait dans la salle de pause suivit de près par la meilleure amie d'Ellen.

* * *

Fin du chapitre 3, en espérant qu'il est était un peu plus long que les deux premiers. Excusez-moi encore du retard...

A vos reviews !


	4. Chapter 4

_Hey ! Salut tout le monde ! Je tiens tout d'abord à vous remercier pour vos reviews ! Cela me fais toujours autant plaisir :D_

 _Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et j'espère que vous serez autant généreux en reviews qu'au dernier chapitre ! :D_

* * *

 _ **Passons aux reviews :**_

 **caskett71 :** Merci pour ton commentaire ! La moitié de la réponse (pour ne pas dire "La réponse") est dans ce chapitre ;)

 **Leatitialfw :** Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire ! Oui, moi aussi, j'aime beaucoup ce côté là chez Castle :)

 **rhane :** Merci pour ton commentaire !

 **FanCastle17 :** Merci beaucoup ! Et pour tout te dire, je n'écris pas dans ce style d'habitude ;)

 **chrisfancaskett :** Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire ! As-tu raison d'avoir peur ? Hm... La réponse dans ce chapitre et le prochain également ! ;)

* * *

 ** _Résumé du chapitre précédent :_**

 _\- Esposito, essaye de savoir où est passé l'argent de nos deux victimes. S'ils les ont déjà mis sur leur compte, tu devrai pouvoir les retrouver. Lui suggéra Beckett tout en retournant à son bureau, pour trouver son fils entrain de dessiner sur des feuilles, heureusement pour elle, blanches, qui traînaient sur son bureau._

 _\- Ça marche. Lui répondit Javier tout en se tournant vers l'écran de son ordinateur._

 _\- Lieutenant Beckett ? L'interpella L.T_

 _\- Oui ?_

 _\- La meilleure amie de votre première victime est arrivée._

 _\- Merci, officier. Tu ne bouges pas de là, d'accord ? On rentre bientôt à la maison, dit-elle à son fils à s'abaissant pour être à sa hauteur._

 _\- D'accord. Répondit Alexandre sans relever les yeux de son dessin._

 _\- Venez, suivez-moi. Lui fit Kate alors qu'elle rentrait dans la salle de pause suivit de près par la meilleure amie d'Ellen._

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 4 :**_

Beckett accompagna Julia McGregor jusque dans la salle de repos n°2 où elle l'invita à s'asseoir sur l'un des fauteuils présents dans la pièce.

\- Mademoiselle McGregor, voyez-vous quelqu'un qui aurait pu vouloir du mal à votre meilleure amie ?

\- Non… Non… Personne… Tout le monde adorer Ellen. Elle passait beaucoup de temps à son cabinet quand elle n'avait pas son fils mais dès qu'elle l'avait, il accaparait toute son attention. C'était une vrai mère poule…

\- A-t-elle eu un comportement particulier ces temps-ci ?

\- A vrai dire, oui. En début de semaine, elle m'a dit qu'elle avait été agressée avec son fils. Elle avait un bleu au niveau du front et elle m'a avouée qu'elle avait retiré 20 000 $ pour la demande de rançon. Son fils a été enlevé le même jour que son agression. L'informa Julia McGregor.

\- Vous a-t-elle mentionné autre chose ?

\- Elle m'a juste dit qu'elle était très inquiète pour son fils et qu'elle ferait tout ce qui serait en son pouvoir pour récupérer son fils. Elle m'a également dit que ses agresseurs avaient un SUV noir avec les deux première XC.

\- Merci pour votre coopération. La remercia Kate se levant en même temps que la meilleure amie d'Ellen et lui serrant la main.

\- Je vous en prie. C'est tout à fait normal.

Au même moment, le fils de Beckett entra comme une bombe dans la salle de repos.

\- Maman, on peut rentrer à la maison ? J'ai faim et je veux rentrer.

\- Oui, chéri. On va y aller.

\- C'est votre fils ? Lui demanda la meilleure amie d'Ellen, il est magnifique.

\- Merci…

\- Son père doit être un canon ! Vous êtes ensemble depuis combien de temps ?

\- On est séparés…

\- Oh… J'en suis navrée…

Silence.

\- Je vais y aller, au revoir. Dit Julia tout en sortant de la salle de repos.

\- Au revoir.

Alors qu'elle s'avançait vers l'ascenseur, elle sortit son téléphone et appela son contact.

\- Je crois qu'on en a une autre.

\- Très bien, suis-là et quand elle quittera le parc, préviens-moi.

\- D'accord, ça marche. Lui répondit-elle avec un sourire qui se devinait à l'autre bout du combiné, alors qu'elle s'engouffrait dans l'ascenseur.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, au loft de Castle…

Il était en colère, et cela pouvait ce comprendre. Il avait vu Kate un peu plus tôt, de loin, dans le parc, avec un enfant qui ne devait pas avoir plus de 5 ans, 6 ans tout au plus. Des doutes firent soudain irruption. 6 ans. C'est à peu près au moment où ils s'étaient séparés. L'avait-elle trompé alors qu'ils étaient ensembles ? Il se posait tellement de questions… Mais la seule qui pouvait avoir la réponse était Kate elle-même. Alors que Martha rentrait au loft, elle sursauta à cause du fracas qui s'était répandu dans le bureau de son fils. Elle se dirigea alors vers le bureau de ce dernier.

\- Richard ! Serais-tu devenu fou ?

Il ne répondit pas. Il était trop en colère.

\- Que se passe-t-il, Richard ?

\- Je l'ai revu. Répondit-il avec froideur sous l'effet de la colère.

\- Mais qui donc ?

\- Beckett.

\- Mais c'est super ! S'exclama Martha avec un grand sourire.

\- Elle était avec son enfant… lui avoua-t-il en baissant la tête et fermant les yeux.

\- Là, c'est moins super…

\- Non, mais comment je suis censé le prendre ?!

\- Mais, peut-être y a-t-il une explication à son agissement. Et comment peux-tu être sûr que c'est bien son enfant ? Tu lui a demandé ?

\- Non, j'étais loin… Et depuis quand est-ce que tu la défend, Mère ?

\- Je dis juste qu'il faudrait peut-être que tu ailles la voir et que tu ai une petite discussion avec Katherine.

\- Très bien… Tu m'as convaincu… J'irai demain, au parc… Peut-être qu'elle y sera. Si elle n'y est pas, à ce moment là, j'irai au poste de police. Lui répondit-il alors qu'il allait à la cuisine pour aller chercher de quoi nettoyer les morceaux de verre.

\- Hm…

* * *

Beckett et son fils avaient quittés le poste vers 19 h 00. Ils étaient dans les bouchons depuis maintenant plus d'une demi-heure. Un lourd silence avait prit place depuis quelques minutes quand Alexandre le rompit.

\- Maman ?

\- Oui ?

\- Pourquoi tu veux jamais me parler de mon papa… ?

\- C'est un sujet douloureux pour moi, Alex…

Alexandre ne répondit rien et ne demanda rien, ne voulant pas faire souffrir sa mère… Depuis la naissance de son fils, aborder le sujet « Castle » était très difficile pour Kate, que se soit avec Lanie, son fils ou son père… Ou même de regarder son fils… Cela lui faisait repenser à la plus grosse erreur de sa vie. Le fait d'avoir rompu avec Rick… Une heure plus tard, ils arrivèrent enfin chez eux. Alors que Beckett pendait leurs blousons, Alexandre allait dans sa chambre retirer la couche de vêtements qu'il avait en trop. Alors qu'il revenait dans le salon, il remarqua que sa mère n'avait toujours pas bougée, certainement dans ses pensées. Il l'interpella une première fois. Pas de réponse. Deuxième tentative.

\- Maman ?

\- Oui ?

\- Ça va ?

\- Oui, oui… Ne t'inquiète pas…

\- …

Kate soupira, sentant le regard de son fils sur elle, devinant pourquoi il l'a regardé ainsi. Elle savait que ce jour arriverait, mais pas aussi tôt… Elle invita donc son fils à s'asseoir à côté d'elle, sur le canapé pour lui parler de son père. Ses qualités et ses défauts qu'elle adorait pourtant… Puis, elle sortit son téléphone et alla dans sa galerie. Elle s'arrêta sur une photo d'elle et Rick, photo où ils avaient l'air tellement heureux. Ce fut la seule qu'elle n'avait pas réussit à effacer. Elle avait pourtant essayer, mais elle s'en était sentit incapable. Après quelques secondes, elle réussit à enlever ses yeux de cette photo et tendit son téléphone à son fils.

\- Tiens…

Il prit le GSM et observa la photo.

\- Comment il s'appelle papa.. ? Demanda Alexandre sans enlever les yeux de la photo.

\- Rick… Répondit sa mère en regardant elle aussi la photo.

\- Pourquoi Papa n'est pas avec nous… ?

\- Je me suis disputée avec ton papa et je suis partie… Et peu de temps après, je t'attendais…

\- Il le sait… ?

\- Non…

\- …

\- Allez, viens. Je vais te doucher. Lui dit-elle pour changer de sujet, ne voulant pas s'éterniser dessus.

\- D'accord…

Il se leva et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Beckett le suivit et se dit que Rick l'adorerait… Après l'avoir doucher, elle le sécha et l'emmena dans sa chambre. Alex se mit en pyjama et couru s'asseoir sur le canapé pendant que Kate préparait le dîner et préparer la table, son fils l'interpella.

\- Je t'aime, Maman.

\- Moi aussi, chéri, je t'aime…

\- J'espère que papa et toi vous vous réconcilierez. Lui dit-il les yeux pleins d'espoir.

\- J'espère aussi.

\- C'est bientôt prêt ?

\- Oui, dans cinq minutes.

\- Cool ! Lui répondit-il tout en venant s'asseoir alors que sa mère finissait de mettre la table.

Après le dîner, Kate avait coucher son fils et avait débarrasser la table. Elle profita d'un petit moment tranquille et elle prit son téléphone, tout en étant sur le canapé, et observa encore une fois la photo qu'elle avait montré un peu plu tôt dans la soirée à Alexandre. Elle ne put retenir ses larmes, larmes qu'elle n'avait pas montré à Alexandre, bien sûr. Au bout d'un quart d'heure après avoir pleuré tout ce que Kate put, elle se dirigea vers la salle de bain et se fit couler un bain. Elle se déshabilla et se laissa glisser à l'intérieur. Une demi heure après, Kate sortit, se sécha et se mit un bas de jogging et un T-shirt qu'elle avait prit à Rick le jour où ils s'étaient disputés puis se dirigea vers sa chambre se coucher.

* * *

 _Fin du chapitre 4 ! La rencontre entre Rick et Kate approche à grands pas et quelques rebondissements également ! Je ne vous en dis pas plus pour garder le suspense :D A vos reviews ;)_


	5. Chapter 5

Hey, bonjour tout le monde ! Je voulais m'excuser pour le chapitre précédent qui a été, à ma grande surprise, (très ?) court. Mais aujourd'hui, le chapitre 5, pour votre plus grand plaisir ! ^^

* * *

 _ **Maintenant passons aux reviews :**_

 **caskett71 :** Merci pour ton commentaire ! ^^ La rencontre de Castle et Beckett sera dans le prochain chapitre, mais cela ne va pas ce passer comme prévu ^^'

 **Marion2525 :** Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire ! La réponse à ta question se trouve dans ce chapitre et le prochain ! ^^

 **Tootsie :** Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire ! Je suis flattée que ma fic soit la première que tu commentes ! ^^

 **rhane :** Désolée ! ^^' Les chiffres et moi, on a jamais été très copains ! xD Mais depuis le début, Alex a six ans ^^

 **lilise38 :** Suspense ! :P Tu verras ça, lors du prochain chapitre ! ^^

 **FanCastle17 :** Je ne penserai pas que tu serai autant accro que ça à ma fiction ! xD Mais merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire ! ^^ Ça me fait très plaisir ! ^^ Je ne pourrai poster que le Lundi après-midi après mes cours (étant donné qu'il s'agit du seul jour où je finis tôt =/)

* * *

 ** _Résumé du chapitre précédent :_**

 _\- Je t'aime, Maman._

 _\- Moi aussi, chéri, je t'aime…_

 _\- J'espère que papa et toi vous vous réconcilierez. Lui dit-il les yeux pleins d'espoir._

 _\- J'espère aussi._

 _\- C'est bientôt prêt ?_

 _\- Oui, dans cinq minutes._

 _\- Cool ! Lui répondit-il tout en venant s'asseoir alors que sa mère finissait de mettre la table._

 _Après le dîner, Kate avait coucher son fils et avait débarrasser la table. Elle profita d'un petit moment tranquille et elle prit son téléphone, tout en étant sur le canapé, et observa encore une fois la photo qu'elle avait montré un peu plu tôt dans la soirée à Alexandre. Elle ne put retenir ses larmes, larmes qu'elle n'avait pas montré à Alexandre, bien sûr. Au bout d'un quart d'heure après avoir pleuré tout ce que Kate put, elle se dirigea vers la salle de bain et se fit couler un bain. Elle se déshabilla et se laissa glisser à l'intérieur. Une demi heure après, Kate sortit, se sécha et se mit un bas de jogging et un T-shirt qu'elle avait prit à Rick le jour où ils s'étaient disputés puis se dirigea vers sa chambre se coucher._

* * *

Le lendemain matin, le téléphone de Beckett sonn 30. Elle se leva, prit des vêtements, alla dans la salle de bain prendre une douche, s'habilla et alla réveiller son fils. Il râla, comme tous les matins, alors que Kate allumait la petite lampe de chevet qui était posée sur la table de nuit. Beckett se dirigea alors vers la cuisine, après avoir dit à son fils qu'elle le voulait debout dans dix minutes, et prépara le petit-déjeuner. Après, l'avoir fait, elle regarda sa montre. Dix minutes s'étaient écoulées et Alexandre n'était toujours pas levé. Elle retourna alors dans la chambre de son fils et lui retira la couette.

\- Alex. Dépêches-toi de te lever.

\- Mmmmh… !

\- Aller !

\- Oui… ! Lui répondit-il en râlant tout en se levant, alors que sa mère sortait ses vêtements.

Beckett l'aida à s'habiller puis une fois fait, allèrent dans la cuisine prendre le petit-déjeuner tranquillement. Heureusement, l'école d'Alexandre était sur le chemin du poste. Kate jeta un regard vers la pendule du salon qui afficher huit heures. Ils prirent leurs manteaux et le sac à dos d'Alex, et sortirent de l'appartement ainsi que de leur immeuble et s'avancèrent vers la voiture de Kate.

\- Et cette fois, pas de bêtises, d'accord ? Lui demanda Kate le mettant en garde.

\- D'accord.

Vingts minutes plus tard, Kate déposa son fils devant le portail de l'école.

\- Travailles bien, mon cœur. Et n'oublies pas que je t'aime.

\- Moi aussi, je t'aime, maman.

Alors qu'Alex rentrait dans l'enceinte de l'école, Kate remarqua que le directeur s'avançait vers elle. Alors qu'elle rebroussait chemin, elle entendit son prénom et une main se poser sur son épaule. Elle se retourna aussitôt.

\- Vous ne m'avez pas appelé, Kate. Lui dit-il avec un sourire plus que charmeur.

\- Excusez-moi, mais je dois aller travailler. Lui répondit Kate en tournant les talons.

Après avoir regagné sa voiture, Beckett se dirigea au poste, se gara au parking, descendit et prit l'ascenseur pour arriver au bon étage. L'ascenseur émit un petit bruit indiquant qu'elle était arrivée et sortit juste après l'ouverture des portes.

\- Salut les Gars.

\- Salut, Beckett. Répondirent Esposito et Ryan en chœur alors que leur chef s'avançait vers eux.

\- On a du nouveau concernant nos deux victimes ?

\- J'ai tracé le retirement que nos deux victimes avaient effectuées. Il se trouve que les ravisseurs ont ouvert un compte aux Îles Caïmans et y ont déposés l'argent.

\- Donc, impossible de savoir qui a ouvert ce compte, compléta l'Irlandais.

\- Donc, on est de retour au point de départ… soupira Beckett.

\- On a revérifié pour le lien entre les victimes et Julia McGregor. Y a pas d'éléments nouveaux. Lui fit Esposito.

Beckett pâli au fur et à mesure qu'elle regardait les photos sur le tableau blanc, et se rendait compte que toutes les victimes et la dernière rescapée lui ressemblaient. Pas au niveau de la structure de son visage, mais au niveau des cheveux, des yeux, et du fait qu'elles avaient toutes un fils et étaient séparées de leurs conjoints. Esposito et Ryan s'en rendirent compte.

\- Beckett. Est-ce que ça va ? Lui demanda Ryan.

\- Euh oui…

\- On voit bien que non. Allez, dis-nous ce qui se passe. Lui fit Esposito d'une voix douce et calme que Beckett ne lui connaissait que très rarement.

\- Non, désolée, les Gars… Je peux pas…

\- Beckett, c'est nous, l'encouragea Ryan, tu sais que tu peux tout nous dire.

\- Non, Ryan. Je suis désolée…

Beckett retenait ses larmes, car oui, elle était touchée et inquiète, pas seulement pour son fils mais aussi pour elle. Elle correspondait parfaitement aux profils des victimes… Et son fils aussi. Les pères des enfants les avaient informés sur leurs fils. Ils étaient bruns aux yeux bleus, exactement comme le sien…

\- Pourquoi ? Lui demanda Esposito ne voyant pas pourquoi et pour quoi Beckett leur cacherait des trucs.

\- C'est compliqué… Lui répondit Kate dans un léger soupir, qui signifiait qu'elle n'avait pas envie de s'éterniser sur le sujet.

\- Alors expliques-nous. Lui dit l'irlandais.

\- Non… Répondit Kate.

Esposito et Ryan se regardèrent et eurent la même pensée. Celle qui disait que ça ne servirait à rien d'insister sachant que Beckett était du genre à ne pas trop se confier.

\- Sinon, on a quelque chose ? Leur demanda soudainement Beckett, changeant de sujet.

\- Non. On est au point mort. Lui répondit Javier.

\- On a demandé à chaque proches de chaque victimes s'ils connaissaient Michelle ou Ellen. Personne ne les a reconnues.

\- C'est pas possible ! S'exclama Kate, quelqu'un doit forcément mentir.

\- Ou alors, notre tueur est vraiment très doué. Fit Esposito.

\- Le crime parfait n'a jamais existé et n'existera jamais, Espo. Tu devrai le savoir pourtant depuis le temps1ç44 !. Lui dit Kate alors qu'elle regardait sa montre qui affichait 11 h 15. Bon, euh, je dois y aller… Je reviens cet après-midi vers 14 h 00.

\- OK. Répondirent en chœur Ryan et Esposito, alors que Beckett s'éloignait vers l'ascenseur, étant tout deux très intrigués par le comportement de leur collègue et amie.

* * *

Côté Castle…

Il espérait que Kate retourne au parc. Il aimerait pour discuter mais surtout savoir si l'enfant qui était avec elle, était vraiment le sien, à elle. Il voulait également lui dire ce qu'il avait sur le cœur et ça, il en avait à dire. Il regarda sa montre, 13 h 00 affichait-elle. C'était l'heure où les parents et enfants commençaient à arriver à l'école, ceux habitants relativement loin du moins. Il se leva de sa chaise, sortit de son bureau, prit les clés de sa voiture et quitta le loft après avoir fermé la porte à clé. Peu de temps avant, il avait recherché sur internet quelle école était la plus proche du poste du 12ème et du parc. Il n'avait mis que vingts minutes du loft à l'entrée de l'école mais il s'était légèrement mit en retrait pour pouvoir l'intercepter au moment où elle repartirait et il se gara.

* * *

Beckett attendait son fils devant la grille de l'école. Alexandre arriva en courant et se jeta dans les bras de sa mère.

\- Maman !

\- Salut, mon cœur. Ça va ?

\- Oui ! Je meurs de faim !

\- Je savais que tu dirais ça. Rigola-t-elle, tu veux qu'on remange au parc ? Il fait beau et il ne fat pas trop froid.

\- Oui ! S'exclama-t-il tout en descendant de ses bras.

\- D'accord, on y va. Mais avant, on s'arrête au chinois.

\- Ouais, chinois !

Ils s'avancèrent tout deux, en souriant et discutant de se qu'avait fait Alex ce matin, vers la voiture de Kate.

La seule chose qu'elle ne savait pas, c'est qu'une personne la suivait depuis son départ du poste. Une personne qu'elle avait déjà rencontrée…

Après qu'ils aient prit chinois et que Kate se soit garée, ils étaient rentrés dans le parc et s'étaient assis sur le banc, près des balançoires, LEURS balançoires et Alexandre discutait vivement avec sa maman tout en mangeant.

\- J'ai oublié de te dire maman ! S'exclama d'un seul coup Alexandre, tout excité.

\- Oui ?

\- On a eu sport ce matin et on faisait des courses ! Je suis arrivé premier à chaque fois !

\- C'est génial ! Tu as hérité de mon endurance, forcément, à force de courir pour attraper les méchants. Sourit Kate.

\- Oui ! Tu en as attrapé des méchants ce matin ?

\- Non, je n'ai fais que de la paperasse…

\- Je vois… lui répondit son fils alors qu'il mangeait la dernier bouchée du son repas.

\- Il est 13 h 15. viens, il faut que tu retournes à l'école, et ensuite, moi au poste.

Ils se levèrent et marchèrent jusqu'à la sortie du parc, et se dirigèrent ensuite vers l'entrée de l'école.

* * *

Alors que Rick patientait, un mouvement de foule près du parc attira son attention. Il retira les clés du moteur, ouvrit la portière, sortit et referma la portière. Alors qu'il arrivait à hauteur de l'incident, de plus en plus de personnes arrivaient.

\- Que se passe-t-il ? Demanda-t-il à la personne qui se trouvait à côté de lui.

\- Apparemment, plusieurs personnes près de la sortie du parc ont dit qu'ils avaient vus 2 personnes se dirigeaient vers une mère de famille qui emmenait son fils à l'école, l'on assommée et on prit le gosse.

\- Appelez les secours ! S'écria une personne tout près d'eux alors que Castle arrivait à sa hauteur, y a un flic à terre !

\- Un flic ? Comment savez-vous que c'est un flic ?

\- Elle a une plaque qui provient du douzième poste de police. L'informa le gars alors qu'une personne appelait les secours.

Le cœur de Rick faillit rater un battement. À l'évocation de ce « Elle » et de « douzième poste de police », il savait qu'il ne pouvait s'agir que d'une seule personne...

* * *

Voilà le chapitre 5, j'espère qu'il vous aura plus malgré la petite fin sadique du chapitre ! :P Ayant l'impression qu'il n'est pas long, je posterai peut-être le chapitre 6 demain soir. A vos reviews ! Et peut-être à demain du coup ;)


	6. Chapter 6

Désolée, un petit retard mais Mardi j'ai finis à 18 h 00, donc pas trop possible d'avoir pu publier sachant que j'étais fatiguée et que je n'avais pas finis de recopier le chapitre... Hier soir, j'ai finis de le recopier, donc je vous le poste aujourd'hui ^^. Chapitre un peu court tout de même, désolée...

* * *

 _ **Bref, passons au reviews !**_

 _ **chrisfancaskett, Mam & rhane :**_Merci pour vos commentaires ! Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

* * *

 _ **Résumé du chapitre précédent :**_

 _Alors que Rick patientait, un mouvement de foule près du parc attira son attention. Il retira les clés du moteur, ouvrit la portière, sortit et referma la portière. Alors qu'il arrivait à hauteur de l'incident, de plus en plus de personnes arrivaient._

 _\- Que se passe-t-il ? Demanda-t-il à la personne qui se trouvait à côté de lui._

 _\- Apparemment, plusieurs personnes près de la sortie du parc ont dit qu'ils avaient vus 2 personnes se dirigeaient vers une mère de famille qui emmenait son fils à l'école, l'on assommée et on prit le gosse._

 _\- Appelez les secours ! S'écria une personne tout près d'eux alors que Castle arrivait à sa hauteur, y a un flic à terre !_

 _\- Un flic ? Comment savez-vous que c'est un flic ?_

 _\- Elle a une plaque qui provient du douzième poste de police. L'informa le gars alors qu'une personne appelait les secours._

 _Le cœur de Rick faillit rater un battement. À l'évocation de ce « Elle » et de « douzième poste de police », il savait qu'il ne pouvait s'agir que d'une seule personne..._

* * *

\- Poussez-vous ! Leur cria Castle tout en poussant les quelques personnes qui se trouvaient devant lui.

Mais il s'arrêta net devant le corps étendue de Kate qui jonçait sur le sol. Elle semblait inconsciente. Il l'a prit alors dans ses bras et l'emmena jusqu'à sa voiture et l'allongea sur la banquette arrière de sa voiture et se dirigea vers l'hôpital le plus proche. Il ne savait pas depuis combien de temps Kate était inconsciente… Il roulait aussi vite que possible, se fichant de se faire flasher… Il arriva au bout de quelques minutes à l'hôpital et prit Kate dans ses bras et s'aperçut que la personne qui croyait l'avoir assommée, lui avait ouvert légèrement la tête.

\- Tiens bon, Kate ! Lui répéta Rick alors qu'il s'avançait vers l'accueil. Excusez-moi ! Il faudrait un médecin et vite !

\- J'en appelle un tout de suite. Lui répondit l'hôtesse d'accueil.

Au bout de quelques minutes qui paraissaient interminables pour Rick, un médecin et des assistantes étaient arrivés et avaient pris Kate en charge. Alors qu'il regardait Kate partir vers le bloc opératoire, Castle sortit de sa léthargie et sortit son portable. Malgré les années qui étaient passées, il avait gardé le numéro du père de Kate, Jim Beckett. Après avoir sélectionné le contact, il entendit la personne décrocher au bout de la troisième sonnerie…

\- Allô ?

\- Monsieur Beckett ? Richard Castle à l'appareil. S'annonça Rick.

\- Monsieur Castle, bonjour. Que me vaut cet appel ? Lui demanda son interlocuteur alors que Rick avait la gorge nouée.

\- C'est… C'est Kate… Elle…

\- Quoi ? Qu'est-il arrivé à ma Katie ?!

\- Elle est à l'hôpital… l'informa Castle dans un murmure, ne voulant croire que Kate y était bien.

\- Envoyez-moi le nom de l'hôpital par message, je prends un taxi et arrive immédiatement ! Lui répondit Jim avant de raccrocher.

Peu de temps après avoir raccroché avec Jim, Rick décida d'appeler la meilleure amie de Kate qui lui avait répondu, après qu'il lui ai évoquait la situation qu'elle arrivait tout de suite. Ensuite il appela Ryan et Esposito.

\- Hey, salut mon pote. Ça fait un bail que tu nous avais pas appelés. Alors quoi de neuf ?

\- Ryan est avec toi ? Lui demanda Castle ne se sentant pas la force de le répéter une quatrième fois pour Ryan.

\- Euh ouais. Pourquoi ?

\- Beckett est à l'hôpital…

\- Quoi ?! Bon, Ryan ! Va prévenir le Capitaine qu'on va à l'hôpital !

\- À l'hôpital ? Demanda Kévin ne voyant pas se qu'ils pourraient faire dans un hôpital sachant qu'il n'y avait aucun élément nouveau sur le tableau blanc.

\- Beckett y est ! Finit par dire Esposito alors que Ryan était partit voir le Capitaine pour lui expliquer la situation. On arrive, bro ! Lui répondit Esposito avant de raccrocher.

Alors que leur conversation venait de finir, Castle vit le père de Kate venir à sa rencontre.

\- Où est ma Katie ? Lui demanda Jim, inquiet pour sa petite fille.

\- Ils l'ont emmener au bloc opératoire…

\- Que s'est-il passé… ?

\- Je n'en ai aucune idée… Si seulement je le savais…

Au même moment, Lanie, suivit de près par Esposito et Ryan venaient d'arriver.

\- Où est Kate ? Demanda Lanie en jetant un regard inquiet à Castle.

\- Au bloc opératoire…

\- Je t'avais dis qu'il se tramait un truc… Lança Esposito à son coéquiper.

\- Ouais, mais quoi… ?

\- Comment ça ? Leur demanda Rick, intéressé par leur conversation dés qu'il s'agissait de Kate.

\- Bah, en fait, depuis le début de l'enquête, Beckett est assez étrange. L'informa Javier tout en se tournant vers lui.

\- Étrange comment ? Demanda Lanie en fronçant les sourcils.

\- On a supposé, il y a peu de temps, que le tueur visait les jeunes mères de famille, les tuaient et enlevaient leurs gosses… révéla Ryan.

\- Mais quel est le lien avec Kate ? Fit Rick, alors que l'image de Beckett avec un enfant revenait à lui.

\- Bah, justement, on sait pas. À notre connaissance, elle n'a pas d'enfant. Lui fit remarquer Esposito.

Alors que les garçons continuaient leur échange, Lanie se sentit tout d'un coup mal à l'aise, ce qu'Esposito ne manqua pas.

\- Lanie ? Est-ce que tu saurais quelque chose qu'on ignore ? Lui demanda-t-il sèchement.

\- Non…

\- Tu en es sûre ? Lui demanda Rick en se tournant vers Lanie qui détourna le regard.

\- Castle… Ce n'est pas à moi de te l'annoncer… lui fit remarquer gentiment Lanie les yeux pleins de compassion.

\- S'il te plait…

\- Je suis désolée… C'est Kate qui doit te parler…

Alors qu'un lourd silence s'était abattu sur le petit groupe, le médecin de Kate s'avança vers eux.

\- Vous êtes là pour Mademoiselle Beckett ? Demanda le médecin alors que tous les regards du groupe se braquaient sur lui.

\- Je suis Jim Beckett, son père… se présenta Jim en serrant la main du médecin.

\- Votre fille est sortie du bloc. L'opération c'est bien passée, cependant elle a reçu un vilain coup derrière la tête, nous avons du lui faire plusieurs points de suture. L'informa le médecin. Si ce monsieur, dit-il en faisant un léger signe de la tête, ne nous l'avait pas amenée immédiatement, elle aurait eu un traumatisme crânien.

\- Quand pourrai-je la voir ?

\- Maintenant, si vous voulez mais pas plus d'une personne. Elle vient de se réveiller.

\- Merci… Merci, Docteur… le remercia Jim en serrant ça main, puis se dirigeant vers la chambre de sa fille que le médecin lui avait désigné d'un geste de la main.

Sur ce, le médecin de Kate prit congé. Alors que les Gars, Castle et Lanie regardaient Jim s'avançait la porte de Kate, ce dernier entra.

\- Katie… l'appela doucement son père.

\- Salut, Papa… lui répondit Kate d'une petite voix fatiguée.

\- Comment te sens-tu, Katie ? Lui demanda son père en lui prenant la main.

\- J'ai un mal de tête atroce… Les infirmières m'ont données des anti-douleurs mais ça ne passe pas…

\- C'est normal Katie… Tu viens de te réveiller d'une opération…

\- Où est mon fils, Papa ? Lui demanda Kate alors qu'elle cherchait Alexandre dans la pièce.

Jim ne répondit rien, ne sachant comment faire pour apprendre à sa fille que son fils avait été enlevé. Il savait comment Kate prendrait la nouvelle… D'un certain côté, il savait qu'elle allait être dévastée… Son fils était la seule chose qu'il lui restait de son ex-compagnon, l'homme qu'elle avait aimé et qu'elle aime toujours d'ailleurs… Elle avait beaucoup souffert sa séparation avec Rick et avait aussi souffert lors de sa grossesse… Lorsqu'elle était allé voir son père pour lui apprendre qu'elle était enceinte, il lui avait demandé qui était le père, elle avait éclatée en sanglots, lui dévoilant également qui était le père de son enfant et qu'ils venaient de rompre à cause d'une de leur dispute… Il savait que ce qu'il allait lui dire aller leur briser le cœur à tous les deux…

\- Je ne sais pas, Katie… Fit-il par lui dire.

\- Quoi… ?

\- Nous ne savons pas où il est Katie…

Kate crut sentir son cœur se briser à cet instant précis et les larmes coulèrent sur ses joues sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte, puis, elle éclata en sanglots alors que son père la prenait dans ses bras. Alors qu'elle continuait à sangloter, elle relava la tête vers son père.

\- Et d'ailleurs, qu'est-ce que le fais là et pourquoi je me suis fais opérée et où ? Lui demanda Kate.

\- Tu as été agressée… lui répondit son père tenant toujours fermement sa main.

\- Qui m'a trouvé et amené ici ?

\- Je vais le chercher…

Jim se leva et sortit de la chambre de sa fille. Une fois retourné avec le petit groupe, Jim fit un petit signe de tête à Castle pour lui dire qu'il pouvait aller voir Kate, ce qu'il fit. Rick s'avança vers la poignée de la porte, posa sa main dessus et hésita un instant. Cela fait cinq ans qu'il ne l'avait plus vu. Il inspira un grand coup, appuya et poussa la poignée de sa main tremblante, et rentra. Kate tourna la tête au même moment où il rentra dans sa chambre. Elle crut que son cœur allé rater un battement car elle reconnut aussitôt la personne alors qu'elle se tournait vers elle. C'était lui…

\- Rick…

\- Kate…

* * *

Je sais ! Je suis sadique d'avoir coupé à ce moment ! :P Vous aurez la rencontre Rick/Kate dans le prochain chapitre ! ;)

Reviews ?


	7. Chapter 7

Salut à toutes et à tous ! ^^ Me revoilà avec le chapitre 7 ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira ^^ Merci à tous pour vos reviews ! Ça fait toujours autant plaisir ! ^^ Et c'est grâce à vous que j'ai le courage de poster la suite ^^ Je suis ravie que vous ayez aussi bien accepté mon histoire :)

* * *

 _ **Passons aux reviews !**_

 **isisisis7950 :** Merci pour ton commentaire ! Je sais ! :P C'était fait exprès ;)

 **Laetitialfw :** Désolée pour les chapitres mais j'avoue que sur mon traitement de texte, ça fait plus long...

 **chrisfancaskett :** Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire ! ^^

 **Rhane :** La réponse à ta question dans ce chapitre ! ;) Pour la suite de l'enquête et la recherche d'Alex, se sera dans les chapitre suivants ;)

 **angelye :** Merci pour ton commentaire ! ^^

 **Guest :** Merci beaucoup ! ^^

 **FanCastle17 :** Merci beaucoup, ravie que mon histoire te plaise ! ^^ Voici la suite ! ^^

 **Mam :** Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire ! Ravie que l'histoire te plaise ! ^^

Sans plus attendre, voilà la suite ! :)

* * *

 _ **Résumé du chapitre précédent :**_

 _\- Qui m'a trouvé et amené ici ?_

 _\- Je vais le chercher…_

 _Jim se leva et sortit de la chambre de sa fille. Une fois retourné avec le petit groupe, Jim fit un petit signe de tête à Castle pour lui dire qu'il pouvait aller voir Kate, ce qu'il fit. Rick s'avança vers la poignée de la porte, posa sa main dessus et hésita un instant. Cela fait cinq ans qu'il ne l'avait plus vu. Il inspira un grand coup, appuya et poussa la poignée de sa main tremblante, et rentra. Kate tourna la tête au même moment où il rentra dans sa chambre. Elle crut que son cœur allé rater un battement car elle reconnut aussitôt la personne alors qu'elle se tournait vers elle. C'était lui…_

 _\- Rick…_

 _\- Kate…_

* * *

\- Comment te sens-tu ? Lui demanda Rick alors qu'il s'avançait vers elle.

\- J'ai un horrible mal de crâne… Et toi ?

\- Moi ? Ça va très bien. Je suis heureux que tu sois en vie. Avec les Gars et Lanie, on parlait de l'enquête sur laquelle tu es, lui dit-il, plongeant son regard dans le sien et il la vit se raidir, d'après Lanie, tu aurai quelque chose à me dire.

\- Je… Non… Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. Je n'ai rien à te dire… bredouilla Kate en tortillant un morceau du drap de son lit.

\- Vraiment ? Parce qu'il y a quelques jours, j'étais au parc et je t'ai vu avec un jeune garçon qui doit avoir environs six ans. Qui est-il ?

\- Je ne veux pas en parler…

\- Pourtant, il le faudra car je ne partirai pas de là tant que je ne saurai pas ce que je dois savoir.

\- Rick, je…

\- Est-ce que tu m'as trompé lorsqu'on était ensemble ? Lui demanda Castle, la coupant.

\- Quoi ?! Kate laissa un petit silence de quelques secondes alors qu'elle avait son regard dans le sien, Comment peux-tu penser, ne serait-ce qu'une seule seconde que lorsqu'on était ensembles, j'ai pu te tromper avec un autre homme ?! S'emporta Kate, ne pouvant croire ce qu'elle venait d'entendre, les larmes au yeux.

\- Je ne sais pas car cet enfant doit avoir environs six ans. Alors je me pose des questions ! C'est normal non ? Alors, je vais te reposer la question : m'as-tu trompé ? Lui demanda Rick en haussant le ton.

\- Je ne t'ai pas tromper, je n'aurai jamais pu ! Cet enfant est le tien ! Lui avoua Kate haussant elle aussi le ton alors que les larmes se déversaient sur ses joues.

\- Je te demande pardon ? Lui demanda Rick, n'en croyant pas ses oreilles et sentant la colère monter.

\- Deux mois après que l'on ce soit séparés,j'ai appris que j'étais enceinte… De toi… lui répondit Kate fermant les yeux pour essayer de se calmer, alors qu'une larme coulait sur sa joue.

\- Et tu ne m'as jamais rien dit ?!

\- …

\- Pourquoi avoir fait ça, Kate ?!

\- Castle… Calmes-toi, s'il te plaît… J'ai un horrible mal de tête… lui répondit Kate essayant de changer de sujet.

\- Comment veux-tu que je me calme ?! Ça fait six ans que tu me caches que j'ai un fils ! Six ans, Beckett !

\- Que voulais-tu que je fasse ?! Que je revienne te voir en te disant : « Salut, Rick. C'est moi. Je suis enceinte et c'est toi le père. » !

\- J'aurai préféré, oui !

\- On s'était séparés ! Je ne pouvais pas revenir comme ça !

\- Pourtant, tu savais ce que j'avais vécu. Ce que c'est que de grandir sans père, je ne voulais pas que mon enfant connaisse ça !

Ils laissèrent le silence s'installer quelques instants, essayant de laisser retomber un peu leur colère malgré l'ambiance tendue qu'il régnait dans la chambre, puis, quelques minutes après, Kate le brisa.

\- Je t'ai appelé… Le jour où il est né… Tu as décroché mais… Je n'ai rien pu dire et j'ai attendu que tu raccroches…

\- Je serai venu, tu sais… Lui répondit-il essayant de se calmer, essayant de faire passer sa colère. Qui était au courant ? Demanda Rick plus froidement qu'il ne l'aurai voulu.

\- Seul mon père et Lanie ont étaient au courant… Elle m'en a voulu mais elle a comprit pourquoi j'avais réagis comme ça, quand j'ai appris que j'étais enceinte… Parce que j'avais peur…

\- Mais peur de quoi, Kate… ?

\- Peur que ne veuilles plus de moi et que tu ne veuilles pas de cet enfant…

\- On en avait jamais vraiment parlé, mais j'aurai été le plus heureux des hommes ce jour-là… Comment l'as-tu appelé… ?

\- Alexandre… Je l'ai appelé Alexandre…

Il lui lança un regard surprit.

\- Il me rappelle tellement toi que je n'ai pu l'appeler autrement… Il a tes yeux et ton sourire, et… Elle laissa sa phrase en suspens quelques secondes, il est tellement toi...

\- Je ne t'ai jamais oublié, Kate… Lui dit-il malgré la colère qui était en lui.

\- Moi non plus…

Leurs regards plongèrent dans les yeux de l'un et de l'autre et ils se regardèrent pendant quelques minutes entament un de leurs discussions par le regard. Au bout de quelques minutes, Beckett y mit fin.

\- Ça te déranges de revenir plus tard ? J'aimerai parler à Esposito et Ryan…

\- Non, bien sûr. Je te laisse.

Castle se dirigea vers la porte, l'ouvrit mais avant de sortit, il lui dit ces quelques mots…

\- Je t'aime toujours autant, Kate… lui dit-il avant de refermer la porte derrière lui alors que Kate allait lui répondre.

Après avoir rejoint les autres, Rick signala aux bros que Kate voulait les voir. Ils acquiescèrent et allèrent dans la chambre de Beckett.

\- Du nouveau ? Leur demanda Beckett.

\- Non, toujours rien. Mais vu que tu es réveillée, on espérait pouvoir prendre ta déposition si tu t'en sens capable. Lui répondit Javier.

\- Peut-être qu'on devrait attendre que tu sois sortie et… proposa Ryan avant d'être interrompu par Kate.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, Ryan et puis, peut-être que comme ça on retrouvera plus vite mon fils…

\- Beckett, pourquoi tu ne nous l'as pas dis ? Lui demanda Esposito.

\- Vous l'auriez dit à Castle ?

\- Bien sûr ! Lui répondit Javier.

\- Bien entendu ! Répondit Kevin en chœur avec son coéquipier.

\- Voilà pourquoi. Leur asséna Beckett.

Après un petit silence où les deux coéquipier évitaient le regard de Beckett, elle les ramena à la réalité en leur demandant de prendre sa déposition.

\- Est-ce que tu te souviens du visage de ton agresseur ? Et de ce qui c'est passé ? Lui demanda Ryan d'une voix mal assurée.

\- Il était grand, le crâne rasé… Mais appelez un portraitiste, ce sera plus facile… Lui répondit Beckett.

\- D'accord, on va le faire. Lui dit Esposito en le notant sur son calepin alors que Ryan relevé les informations de Beckett sur le sien.

\- Il avait une voiture ?

\- Je ne sais pas…

\- Parles-nous de ce qui s'est passé, si tu t'en sens capable… Lui demanda Javier d'une voix douce, sachant que cela aller être difficile pour son amie, de se remémorer l'enlèvement de son fils.

\- Je me rappelle juste que… commença Kate avant de sentir les larmes montaient et d'avoir la gorge nouée par l'émotion qu'elle ressentait, on m'a frappée par derrière et que je me suis effondrée au sol… J'entendais… Continua-t-elle en pleurs, Alex qui m'appelait… Et je ne pouvais rien faire… !

Voir leur amie pleurer bouleversa les deux lieutenants. Après s'être excusés auprès de Kate, ils quittèrent sa chambre et demandèrent à Lanie d'aller la retrouver, ne trouvant pas le père de Kate qui était allé se chercher un café.

Alors qu'elle pleurait encore, Lanie entra dans la chambre de Kate et la prit dans ses bras, la serrant de toutes ses forces, essayant de ne pas craquer elle-aussi.

\- Ça va aller chérie… On va le retrouver…

Pendant que Lanie essayait tant bien que mal à réconforter Kate, Castle avait demandé à Ryan et Esposito de le tenir au courant de l'avancée de l'enquête. Jim, lui, était assit sur la chaise se trouvant devant la porte de la chambre de sa fille après être allé se chercher un café. Comme n'importe quel parent, il n'aimait pas entendre sa fille pleurer ainsi… Il se sentait tellement inutile… Il pensait aussi à son petit-fils qui devait être terrorisé mais il savait que sa maman remuerait ciel et terre pour le retrouver…

Lanie avait finalement réussit à calmer Kate qui s'était endormie dans ses bras. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle sortit de la chambre de Kate en veillant à ferme la porte en ne faisant aucun bruit.

\- Comment va ma Katie ? Demanda Jim à Lanie qui s'avançait vers lui.

\- Elle a finit par s'endormir après avoir longuement pleuré et réclamé son fils…

\- Elle avait fait pareil durant les mois suivants la mort de sa mère…

\- Castle est encore là ? Demanda Lanie cherchant Castle du regard.

\- Oui, il me semble qu'il est allé, lui aussi, se chercher un café. Lui répondit Jim.

\- Je vais le voir. J'ai vu avec le médecin de Kate, elle va très vite s'en remettre avec du repos.

\- Merci…

\- Je vous en prie… Lui dit Lanie en posant une main réconfortante sur son épaule avant de se diriger dans la salle où se trouvait Castle.

* * *

J'espère que le chapitre aura été un peu plus long ! ;) Reviews ?


	8. Chapter 8

_Bonjour/bonsoir à tous ! Je suis vraiment désolée de publier ce chapitre en retard mais j'ai eu quelques petits soucis de santé et je n'ai pu écrire... De plus, il y a eu Pâques et donc impossible d'écrire également, voulant passer du temps avec ma famille, bref voilà le nouveau chapitre que vous attendez tous mais avant, je vais répondre aux reviews ! ;)_

* * *

 _ **Reviews :**_

 **caskett71 :** Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire ! Désolée que dans le précédent chapitre tu ai trouvé que le caractère de Kate était un peu OOC... J'espère que dans les prochains, tu ne trouveras pas la même erreur ;)

 **Caskett2love :** Merci pour ton commentaire !

 **Guest (1) :** Merci pour ton commentaire ! J'espère que tu trouveras ce chapitre un peu plus long :)

 **Mam :** Merci pour ton commentaire ! ^^

 **Rhane :** Voilà un des chapitres que tu attends ! Bonne lecture !

 **chrisfancaskett :** Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire ! ^^

 **Guest (2) :** Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire ! J'espère que tu aimeras la suite ! ;)

 **Guest (3) :** Merci pour votre commentaire. Je tiens à vous dire n'avoir jamais lu cette fiction alors le fait que la mienne ressemble beaucoup à celle que vous ailliez mentionné soit le simple fruit du hasard. Cette histoire provient uniquement de moi.

* * *

Après que Lanie se soit éloignée, Jim entra sans aucun bruit dans la chambre de Kate allant à son chevet.

Arrivée dans la petite pièce qui se trouvait près de la chambre de Kate, Lanie trouva Rick adossé au mur opposé de la machine à café. Il avait le regard dans le vide, il était sûrement dans ses pensées.

\- Castle ? L'appela Lanie, ce qui le fit sursauter. Comment te sens-tu ?

\- Mal… Et en colère. Je veux dire, comment a-t-elle pu me cacher que j'avais un enfant… Elle savait ce que j'ai vécu et elle n'a rien dit.

\- N'en veux surtout pas à Kate, elle ne savait pas comment te l'apprendre…

\- Ça n'excuse rien ! S'emporta Castle avant de fermer les yeux et de s'excuser auprès de son amie. J'ai tellement souffert de son absence…

\- Elle aussi…, avoua Lanie baissant le regard. Elle a dû t'en parler… Non ?

Castle lui répondit négativement de la tête.

\- Alors elle t'en parlera d'elle-même. Si tu veux retourner la voir, elle s'est endormie. Son père est avec elle… lui indiqua-t-elle.

\- Merci, merci beaucoup, Lanie…

\- De rien, c'est normal… Je dois retourner à la morgue… Tiens-moi au courant pour Kate.

\- Oui, ne t'inquiète pas… Lui répondit Rick alors que Lanie partait.

Après que Lanie se soit éloignée, Rick alla devant la porte de la chambre de celle qui faisait toujours battre son cœur. Il hésita une nouvelle fois mais il appuya sur la poignée et il entra.

\- Comment va-t-elle ?

\- Elle dort toujours et elle n'arrête pas de réclamer votre fils.

\- Elle a du prendre un sacré coup, car la connaissant, elle serait déjà debout et prête pour aller au poste de police. Répondit Rick ne relevant pas le fait que Jim l'incluse dans la vie d'Alexandre.

\- Les médecins lui ont administré aussi quelques calmants… Sourit Jim face à la remarque que venait de faire Castle, montrant qu'il connaissait parfaitement sa fille.

Alors qu'il régnait un silence de plomb, de légers gémissements attirèrent leurs attentions.

\- Rick… Aide-moi… Je t'en prie… Gémit Kate dans son sommeil alors qu'elle serrait un morceau de son drap dans sa main dont les jointures de ses doigts étaient devenus blancs.

À l'entente de son prénom, Castle s'approcha d'elle et lui prit la main. À ce contact, Kate se calma et retourna dans un sommeil paisible…

\- C'est fou… Commença Jim alors que Castle relevait le regard vers lui, comment un simple contact avec vous peut la calmer…

\- Je… Je m'en veux… finit par avouer Rick, brisant le silence qui s'était installé entre les deux hommes.

\- Elle aussi, vous savez… Lui dit Jim sachant de quel sujet il parlait, alors que les deux hommes se faisaient face.

\- Tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir… Tout est ma faute… Leur parvint une voix qui les fit tourner la tête.

\- Non, je t'interdis de dire que c'est ta faute. Lui répondit Castle alors que Kate commençait à se lever et débrancher sa perfusion. Wow, wow, wow ! Tu vas où comme ça ?

\- Il faut que j'aille au poste. Lui répondit Kate en prenant ses affaires.

\- Dans ton état ?! Tu es complètement inconsciente, ma parole ! Tu viens d'être opérée, je te rappelle ! Commença à s'énerver l'écrivain.

\- Richard a raison Katie, tu n'es pas en état. Lui fit Jim tout en l'obligeant à se rasseoir sur son lit d'hôpital.

\- Mon fils a était enlevé ainsi que les deux autres de mes deux victimes. Et je suis assez grande pour me gérer ! Leur répondit Kate tout en se dégageant des mains de son père qui reposaient sur ses épaules.

\- Si j'avais su plus tôt que j'avais un fils, j'aurai tout fait pour te le reprendre. J'aurai tout fait pour qu'il n'est pas à subir ce qu'il vit en ce moment. Lui lâcha Rick froidement alors que le père de Beckett quittait la pièce, préférant les laisser seuls et ne voulant pas assister à une « dispute ». Sais-tu à quel point j'ai pu souffrir de notre séparation ?!

\- Parce que tu crois que je n'ai pas souffert ?! Mon fils me pose plusieurs fois par mois les mêmes questions ! « À quoi il ressemble mon Papa ? » ou bien encore « Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé entre Papa et toi ? » Et je n'ai pas osé lui répondre parce que le simple fait de te décrire me fait souffrir, sauf il y a quelques jours où je lui ai tout raconté…!

\- Excuses-moi, Kate…

\- Tu n'as pas à t'excuser. C'est moi qui devrait. Mais si tu veux bien, je préférerai le faire plus tard. Pour l'instant le plus important c'est de retrouver notre fils. Lui répondit Kate tout en s'éclipsant dans la salle de bain avec ses vêtements.

Après avoir fermé la porte et s'être habillée, elle éclata en sanglots et se laissa glisser contre le mur de la salle bain. Castle, qui était toujours dans la chambre, entendit les sanglots qui provenaient de la salle de bain. Il ouvrit la porte et la vit, assise par terre, recroquevillée sur elle-même et la tête dans ses bras. Rick s'agenouilla alors près d'elle et, hésita un bref instant avant de la prendre dans ses bras et essaya de la calmer.

\- On va le retrouver, Kate… Je te le promet…

\- Je suis désolée, Rick… Sanglota-t-elle, tout est ma faute…

\- Je t'interdis de dire ça, je te l'ai déjà dit.

\- Je suis sa mère… J'aurai dû faire quelque chose… Mais, ce connard m'a frappée à la tête et je suis tombé… J'aurai dû me relever…

\- Si tu l'avais fait, il t'aurai sûrement tuée et tu serai morte à l'heure qu'il est… Tu voulais aller au poste de police… Tu t'en sens capable…? Lui demanda Rick inquiet de son état de santé.

\- Oui… Lui répondit-elle peu convaincue tout de même.

Ils se levèrent et sortirent de la salle de bain ainsi que de la chambre. Ils sortirent de l'hôpital après avoir remplis les formulaires et se dirigèrent vers la voiture de Castle. Kate s'était automatiquement dirigée côté conducteur, elle était entrée et s'était assise. Voyant que Castle ne s'asseyait pas et qu'il avait son regard posé sur elle, elle réagit.

\- Quoi ?

\- Tu ne crois quand même pas que je vais te laisser conduire alors que tu sors à peine de l'hôpital et contre avis médical ?

\- Tu n'as pas à me dire ce que je dois faire. Lui répondit Kate froidement.

\- Sors de cette voiture et mets-toi côté passager.

Voyant qu'il ne changerai pas d'avis, Kate sortit et alla s'asseoir côté passager, en râlant, comme il le lui avait demandé.

\- Merci. Lui répondit Rick.

\- Il faut d'abord que l'on s'arrête chez moi pour que je me change… Mes vêtements ont du sang…

Castle démarra le moteur et enclencha la première, puis sortit du parking de l'hôpital et s'inséra dans la circulation.

\- Tu habites toujours à la même adresse ?

\- Oui.

Le reste du chemin se fit en silence mais pendant un bref instant, il posa sa main sur le genou de Kate comme ils le faisaient à chaque fois que l'autre n'était pas bien… Au bout de quelques minutes, Beckett brisa le lourd silence qui s'était imprégné dans le véhicule.

\- Je ne tiendrai pas longtemps, Rick… Sans mon fils… Sans notre fils…

\- Je sais, Kate… Je sais… lui répondit Castle en serrant légèrement plus fort son genou.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Castle se gara au pied de l'immeuble de Kate. Il faisait nuit et malgré l'éclairage qui éclairait bien la rue, Kate n'était pas rassurée après l'attaque qu'elle avait subi le midi même.

\- Rick ?

\- Hum ?

\- Tu veux bien… M'accompagner ? Lui demanda-t-elle, peu confiante de s'engager toute seule ne serait-ce que dans sa rue.

\- Oui, bien sûr. Lui répondit-il alors que tout deux sortaient de la voiture et s'avançaient vers l'immeuble de Beckett.

Ils prirent l'ascenseur et montèrent jusqu'à l'étage de cette dernière. Elle fouilla dans les poches de sa veste en cuir pour en sortir ses clés d'appartement qui étaient accrochées à ses clés de voiture et ils sortirent de l'ascenseur juste après qu'il émit un petit bruit sonore qui signifiaient qu'ils étaient arrivés au bon étage. Ils en sortirent et s'avancèrent vers la porte de l'appartement Kate ouvrit. Elle trouva à terre plusieurs enveloppes dont une qui annonçait une mauvaise nouvelle. Elle se baissa et les ramassèrent alors que Rick s'avançait dans son appartement qui était parsemé des jouets d'Alex.

\- Oh non…

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- Mon appartement va être saisi vu que je n'ai pas pu payer mes factures...

\- Tu as besoins d'argent ? Tu aurai dû venir me voir, tu, tu aurai pu me demander un peu d'argent, je ne t'en aurai pas voulu si tu m'avais expliqué pourquoi…

\- Non, je n'aurai pas pu… Pas après cette dispute…

\- Je t'aurai quand même aidé…

\- Je le sais bien… Mais j'étais déjà assez mal comme ça et… lui dit Beckett alors que les larmes perlaient aux coins de ses yeux et qu'elle commençait à trembler.

\- Calmes-toi, Kate…

\- Et je fais mal mon devoir de mère, en plus de ça…

\- Kate. Calmes-toi…

Il s'était automatiquement rapproché d'elle et l'avait prise dans ses bras. De nouveau, elle pleurait. Elle s'inquiétait pour son fils, leur fils. Lui aussi s'inquiétait mais il se devait d'être fort pour Kate. Elle était surtout épuisée car il savait qu'elle n'aurait jamais craquée en temps normal.

\- Tu es épuisée, Beckett. Il vaudrait mieux que tu ailles te reposer. Lui dit-il alors qu'elle s'endormait dans ses bras.

\- Non, non. Il faut que j'aille au poste. Lui répondit Kate en séchant ses larmes.

\- Tu n'y iras pas. Je ne te laisserai pas faire, tu es épuisée et tu sais que j'ai raison. Lui affirma Rick en la serrant un peu plus fort contre lui.

\- Dégage, Castle. Lui dit Kate alors qu'elle commençait à s'énerver alors que les larmes menaçaient à nouveau de couler.

Elle le poussa mais il la plaqua contre la porte lui plaçant les poignets à côté de la tête.

\- Je ne te laisserai pas partir. Lui dit Rick lui tenant fermement les poignets.

\- S'il te plaît, Rick… Supplia Kate alors qu'elle fermait les yeux et que ses larmes coulaient.

\- J'ai demandé à Ryan et Esposito de me tenir au courant. Lui répondit Castle alors qu'il relâchait ses poignets.

\- Je t'en prie… Il faut que je le retrouve… Continua-t-elle alors que sa voix faiblissait.

\- Je sais… lui répondit-il, la prenant de nouveau dans ses bras et n'osant plus bouger.

Au bout de quelques minutes, ne l'entendant plus et la sentant un peu plus lourde contre lui, Castle baissa la tête et constat qu'elle s'était endormie. Il l'a prit dans ses bras et en passa un sous ses jambes, l'emmena jusqu'à sa chambre et l'allongea sur son lit. Il alla partir quand une main lui attrapa le poignet.

\- Reste avec moi… S'il te plaît… Le supplia-t-elle.

\- D'accord… Lui répondit Castle alors qu'il s'allongeait à côté d'elle après l'avoir regardé pendant quelques secondes.

Automatiquement, Kate vint se lover contre son torse.

\- J'ai tellement peur, Rick.

\- Moi aussi…

\- Je suis désolée, Rick… Je suis vraiment désolée… Je te demande pardon… Recommança-t-elle à sangloter.

\- Shh… Ça va aller… Lui dit Rick alors qu'il lui déposait un baiser dans les cheveux.

Alors qu'elle commençait à se rendormir, Beckett laissa échapper une phrase qui lui tenait à cœur.

\- Je t'ai toujours aimé, Rick… Je n'ai jamais cessé de t'aimer…

\- Moi non plus… Lui répondit Castle alors qu'il rejoignait lui aussi les bras de Morphée.

* * *

 _J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plus avec un peu (beaucoup ?) de Caskett. À bientôt pour le chapitre 9 ;)_


	9. Chapter 9

_Bonjour à toutes et à tous ! Voilà le chapitre 9 que vous attendez ! ^^ Un chapitre un peu plus long que les autres en plus ;-) Mais avant, comme d'habitude, je vais répondre aux reviews ^^_

* * *

 _ **Reviews :**_

 **Laetitialfw :** Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire ! :D ^^ (Et ton Mp qui m'a fait beaucoup plaisir, je dois dire ! ^^) Contente que le petit moment de notre Caskett t'ai plu ! ^^

 **chrisfancaskett :** Merci pour ton commentaire.

 **AlwaysCaskett3012 :** Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire ! ^^

 **rhane :** Merci pour ton commentaire ! ^^ Pour répondre à ta question, cela viendra dans les chapitres finaux de l'histoire ;-)

 **Mam :** Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire ! Ravie que mon histoire te plaise ! ^^

 _Bonne lecture ! ^^_

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Beckett se réveilla aux alentours de six heures, comme d'habitude. Elle était réglée inconsciemment à cette heure-là depuis qu'elle était flic. Elle papillonna des yeux et sentit un bras qui reposait sur son ventre. Elle se tourna et découvrit Rick encore endormi. Elle reposa doucement le bras de ce dernier pour s'extirper doucement du lit pour éviter de le réveiller. Elle s'avança vers sa penderie et prit des vêtements pour ensuite se diriger vers sa salle de bain. Elle en ressortit une demi-heure plus tard pour trouver Castle encore endormi. Elle le regarda quelques instants puis alla dans la cuisine leurs préparer des cafés. Alors qu'elle s'y diriger, elle remarqua quelques jouets d'Alexandre qui traînaient dans le salon, elle en prit un et le serra contre elle, contrôlant les larmes qui étaient aux coins de ses yeux. Elle resta ainsi quelques minutes avant de déposer le jouet sur le canapé et d'aller faire les cafés.

Alors qu'elle finissait de préparer le petit-déjeuner, elle vit Castle qui sortait de la chambre, elle lui adressa un petit sourire auquel il répondit.

\- Bonjour.

\- Bonjour, j'ai fais du café, tiens… lui dit Kate tout en lui tendant sa tasse, fais attention. C'est peut-être un peu chaud...

\- Merci. Lui répondit Rick prenant la tasse alors que leurs doigts s'étaient frôlés. Comment te sens-tu, aujourd'hui ? Lui demanda-t-il alors qu'il buvait son café.

\- J'essaye de tenir le coup, pour tout te dire… lui répondit Kate alors qu'elle buvait elle aussi sa tasse. Et toi ?

\- Moi ? Et bien, pareil que toi… lui fit-il alors qu'il faisait le tour de l'îlot pour venir déposer sa tasse dans le lave-vaisselle. Je vais aller prendre une douche… Ta salle de bain est toujours au même endroit ?

\- Oui…

\- Le seul ennui étant que je n'ai pas d'affaire de rechange. Lui fit-il remarquer en grimaçant légèrement, gêné. On pourra s'arrêter au loft le temps que je change de vêtements ?

\- Bien sûr…

\- Merci. Sur ce, je file ! S'exclama-t-il avant de retourner dans la chambre récupérer les affaires qu'il portait la veille et de se faufiler dans la salle de bain.

Pendant ce temps, Kate occupait son esprit du mieux qu'elle pouvait, du moins, elle essayait. Elle ramassa tous les jouets d'Alexandre qui étaient dans le salon et les replaça dans la chambre de son fils. Alors qu'elle retournait au salon, elle entendit son téléphone sonner dans la chambre, elle s'y dirigea et décrocha en vitesse voyant le nom du contact.

\- Beckett. S'annonça-t-elle.

\- Yo, Beckett. C'est Espo. J'ai pas réussis à joindre Castle pour le prévenir. On a du nouveau.

\- D'accord. On arrive. Merci, Esposito. Le remercia-t-elle avant de raccrocher.

Au même moment, Rick sortait de la salle de bain avec, uniquement, une serviette autour de la taille. Le regard de Kate se posa sur lui pendant quelques secondes avant qu'elle ne reprenne le contrôle de son esprit, troublé et ses joues légèrement rosies.

\- Euh… Désolée… Je… Je vais te laisser t'habiller… Balbutia-t-elle avant de sortir de la chambre et de fermer la porte, gênée.

Dix minutes passèrent et Castle sortit de la chambre, il trouva alors Kate assise sur le canapé, l'attendant mais le regard dans le vide. Il posa alors une main sur son épaule, ce qui eu pour effet de la faire sortir de sa léthargie et sursauter légèrement.

\- Esposito a appelé. Ils ont du nouveau. L'informa Kate prenant les clés de la voiture de Castle et ses clés d'appartement.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ? Lui demanda Rick alors qu'ils sortaient tout deux de l'appartement et que Kate fermait la porte à clés.

\- Rien. Je ne lui ai pas laissé le temps de répondre. Je lui ai juste dis que l'on arrivait. Lui répondit-elle, s'engouffrant tous deux dans l'ascenseur.

Alors qu'ils quittaient l'ascenseur après être au rez-de-chaussée, Beckett se dirigeait vers la voiture de Castle qui n'attendait plus qu'eux pour les emmener au loft et ensuite au commissariat.

C'est alors que Rick attrapa la main de Kate et lui prit les clés des mains, ne la sentant toujours pas au mieux de sa forme, il préférait que ce soit lui qui conduise.

\- T'es sérieux là ? Lui demanda Kate froidement.

\- Très sérieux. Je ne te sens pas au mieux de ta forme, Kate.

\- C'est bon, je vais mieux. Lui asséna-t-elle toujours aussi froidement.

\- Montes de l'autre côté. Lui ordonna Rick alors que Kate se déplaçait pour monter côté passager, soupirant.

Castle et Beckett montèrent alors en voiture et se dirigèrent au loft dans un silence de plomb.

\- Tu veux monter ? Lui demanda-t-il alors.

\- Je veux bien, oui…

Ils quittèrent la voiture et ils prirent l'ascenseur jusqu'à l'étage du loft. Castle inséra sa clé et ouvrit la porte, et en parfait gentleman, laissa Beckett passer.

\- La déco n'a pas changée de la dernière fois… Remarqua Kate alors qu'elle s'engouffrait dans le loft.

\- Non, tu vois c'est toujours pareil. Maintenant, si tu veux bien m'excuser, je vais me changer.

\- Oui, bien sûr…

\- Si tu veux boire quelque chose, ne te gêne pas. Sers-toi, fais comme chez toi. Lui lança-t-il alors qu'il se changeait dans la chambre.

\- Merci mais ça ira. C'est gentil… Lui répondit Kate alors qu'un cadre photo avait attiré son attention.

\- C'est bon, on peut y aller. Lui dit-il alors qu'il s'était approché d'elle. (Assez pour avoir quasiment son torse contre le dos de la belle brune)

\- OK, on y… Commença Kate alors qu'en se retournant, son corps se retrouva collé contre celui de Rick.

Castle sentit le léger trouble de Beckett mais il avait besoin de ce contact qui lui avait tant manqué.

\- Désolée… Je… On ferait mieux d'y aller… Balbutia Kate alors qu'elle essayait tant bien que mal de ne pas laisser paraître son trouble et se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée du loft..

\- Ouais. Lui fit-il, la rattrapant alors qu'elle sortait du loft.

Une demi-heure plus tard, le duo arriva au poste du douzième, et Esposito les prit dans la foulée.

\- Salut, Beckett. Castle. Les salua-t-il en tournant la tête vers elle et Castle.

\- Salut. Alors, qu'est-ce que vous avez ? Lui demanda Kate alors qu'ils suivaient Esposito dans la salle où Ryan visionnait la dernière vidéo. Salut, Ryan.

\- Salut. Les salua Ryan.

\- Esposito nous a dit que vous aviez trouvé quelque chose. L'informa Castle.

\- C'est exact. Tu te souviens de hier midi ? Demanda Ryan en se tournant vers Kate. Et bien, tu as eu la bonne idée de te garer là où il y avait des caméras de vidéos-surveillances.

\- Je savais même pas qu'il y avait des caméras à cet endroit là. Remarqua Kate.

\- Et on a le visage de tes agresseurs. L'informa Javier avec un sourire. Montre-leur. Fit-il en faisant un signe de la tête à Ryan.

Ryan lança alors la vidéo-surveillance puis quelques secondes plus tard, il fit un arrêt sur image et zooma.

\- Ça te rappelle pas quelqu'un ? Demanda Javier en se tournant vers Beckett laissant planer un léger silence avant de reprendre. La meilleure amie de notre victime première victime et son complice.

\- On a son adresse ? Demanda Beckett alors que la colère montait en elle.

\- Ouais.

\- On y va. Lâcha Kate froidement alors que tous les quatre quittaient le commissariat.

Seulement quinze minutes plus tard, ils étaient arrivés devant l'immeuble de Julia McGregor. Quand Kate sortit de sa voiture, elle claqua la portière tellement fort, qu'au moment où Rick voulu descendre, il sentit la voiture bouger et il avait pu sentir toute la rage qui animait cette dernière.

Alors que Kate se dirigeait à grand pas vers l'immeuble, Rick, qui sortait à peine de la voiture, vit celle des gars arriver et descendre du véhicule.

\- Où est Beckett ? Demanda Esposito alors que Ryan et lui se dirigeaient vers lui et en même temps vers l'immeuble.

\- Elle vient d'entrer dans l'immeuble. Les informa Castle tout en rentrant dans l'immeuble suivit de près par les Gars.

Ils prirent seulement deux minutes pour monter les escaliers qui les menèrent à la porte de l'appartement de Julia McGregor et trouvèrent Beckett devant la porte qui les attendaient .

\- Julia McGregor ! NYPD ! Ouvrez la porte ! Lança Kate alors qu'elle tambourinait la porte.

Alors que des fracas se faisaient entendre de l'autre côté de la porte, Beckett fit un signe à ses coéquipiers.

\- On y va ! Leur lança-t-elle.

Elle défonça alors la porte à l'aide de son pied. La suspecte aller s'échapper par la fenêtre lorsqu'elle s'arrêta en ayant les armes des trois officiers pointées sur elle. Ryan et Esposito lui ordonné de mettre les mains en l'air, ce qu'elle fit. C'est à alors que Kate rangea son arme et plaqua McGregor au sol.

\- Beckett ! S'exclamèrent en chœur Ryan, Esposito et Castle alors que Kate tenait la chemise de McGregor.

\- Où est mon fils, Rosalina ?! Cria Kate alors qu'elle appuyait fortement le dos de Rosalina sur le sol, et qui est ton complice ?!

\- Kate ! Lâche-la ! Lâcha Rick alors que Kate était toujours entrain de la malmenée.

\- Castle.

\- Lieutenant, lâchez-la ! Lui ordonna Esposito, étant repassé au vouvoiement pour la faire réagir.

\- Espo, elle sait où est mon fils !

\- Tu ne l'aide pas. Pas comme ça. Lui lâcha Rick froidement.

Kate resta sur elle quelques instants puis la relâcha. Esposito et Ryan en profitèrent pour la menotter et l'embarquer. Kate était partie précipitamment de l'appartement laissant les garçons s'occuper de la suspecte, évitant également de croiser Rick et s'était précipité jusqu'à la voiture.

Alors qu'ils étaient au pied de l'immeuble, Esposito se rendit compte que Beckett ne les avaient pas suivis.

\- Eh ! Où est Beckett ? Je ne l'ai pas vu redescendre avec nous.

\- Elle est là. Lui fit remarquer Rick alors que Kate avait son dos appuyé sur la portière conducteur de sa voiture.

\- Tu… Commença Ryan.

\- Oui, je m'occupe d'elle. Le coupa Castle alors qu'il se dirigeait vers Kate. On vous retrouve au poste.

\- D'accord. Répondit Esposito alors qu'ils rentraient dans sa voiture et démarrent puis prirent le chemin du poste de police.

\- Beckett… ? L'appela-t-il alors qu'elle était perdue dans ses pensées et qu'elle ne l'avait pas entendu arriver.

Pas de réponse.

\- Kate ?

\- Je suis désolée… Je n'aurai pas dû réagir comme ça… Je m'en veux tellement… Lui dit-elle d'une voix étranglée par les sanglots qui s'étaient arrêtés avant que les Gars et Castle n'arrivent.

\- Ça ne sert à rien de le répéter. Et ça ne le ramènera pas. Alors maintenant, tu vas faire le tour, et je vais nous emmener au poste du 12ème.

Alors qu'elle se redressait et commençait à aller côté passager, une tâche ressortait sous la manche de son chemisier blanc, ce qui attira l'attention de Rick.

\- Kate ?

\- Quoi ?

\- C'est quoi ça ? Lui fit-il alors que d'un signe de la tête il lui indiquait la manche de son chemisier.

\- « Ça » quoi ? Lui demanda-t-elle d'un ton légèrement énervé.

Il attrapa son bras, Kate laissa apparaîtra une légère grimace et il défit le bouton de sa manche qui se trouvait au niveau de son poignet et sépara la manche en deux où se trouvait un bandage, c'était sûrement Kate qui ce l'était fait..

\- Ça.

\- C'est rien. Lui répondit Kate froidement alors qu'elle faisait le tour et entrer dans la voiture.

\- Si par « rien » tu veux dire « t'entailler l'avant-bras ». lui dit-il fermement.

\- Castle. Je vais bien.

\- Tu ne me la fait pas. Pas à moi. Je te connais. Et je sais très bien que ça ne va pas. Tu ne veux pas le montrer, d'accord. Mais ne me mens pas et je veux que tu me dise comment tu t'es fais ça.

\- Castle… Je ne veux pas en parler…

\- Et bien tu vas devoir. Car on ne partira pas d'ici tant que je ne saurai pas pourquoi et quand tu t'es fais ça.

Beckett soupira, sachant que Castle sera tenace, elle lui expliqua ce qui s'était passé.

\- Dans la nuit où tu nous as ramené à mon appartement, dans la nuit, je me suis levée… J'avais chaud et extrêmement soif… Je suis allé dans la cuisine et je me suis servis un verre de schoch… Voir même plusieurs… D'un seul coup, je me suis sentis extrêmement seule, bien que je sache que tu étais là… Mais mon fils, non… Je m'en suis voulu à un point que tu ne peux même pas imaginé… J'ai envoyé le verre contre le mur et les images de mon agression sont remontées jusqu'à moi et je me suis écroulée au sol et déplacée, ce qui m'a valu cette entaille… Voilà. Tu connais toute l'histoire…

\- Je suis désolé… Lui fit Rick. Tu aurai dû me réveiller…

\- On peut aller au poste maintenant ? Lui demanda Kate, changeant de sujet et voulant récupérer au plus vite leur fils.

\- Oui bien sûr.

Le trajet jusqu'au poste se fit en silence et une demi-heure plus tard, ils étaient enfin au poste de police...

* * *

 _J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu. Et n'hésitez pas à laisser une petite reviews ^^_


	10. Chapter 10

_Bonjour ou bonsoir à tous ! Tout d'abord, je m'excuse pour ce retard d'une semaine... Mais j'ai fais un stage qui me tenait vraiment à cœur, donc, j'étais en incapacité d'écrire. Pour la peine, je vous poste ce petit chapitre 10 et ce soir, un chapitre 11 beaucoup plus long. :) Pas trop satisfaite de ce chapitre et il ne se passe pas grand chose..._

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

\- Elle est où ?! Demanda alors Beckett en se dirigeant vers Esposito.

\- Salle d'interrogatoire n°1.

Ils se dirigèrent d'un pas pressé vers la salle en question. Ryan et Esposito avaient volontairement laissé marinée Rosalina, et se disant que cela ne concerner que Beckett et Castle, donc que s'était à eux de l'interroger… Les deux duos rentèrent donc, pour un, dans la salle d'interrogatoire, et pour l'autre, dans la salle d'observation, derrière la vitre sans teint.

\- Où étiez-vous il y a deux jours, vers 13 h 15 ? demanda Beckett froidement, ne la lâchant pas du regard.

\- Chez moi. Je cuisinai.

\- Vraiment ? Vous voulez vraiment jouer à ce jeu là ?

\- Quel jeu ? Mais de quoi parlez-vous à la fin ?!

\- Vous n'étiez-pas plutôt entrain d'assommer un lieutenant de police, en l'occurrence, moi ! Pendant que vos complices enlevaient mon fils et une fois remonté dans votre voiture, démarrés à toute vitesse ?! Lui asséna Kate commençant à perdre son sang-froid.

\- Tout ça est ridicule. On en a fini. Lui asséna Rosalina, se levant alors que Beckett, au même moment sortait plusieurs images tirées de la caméra de vidéo-surveillance la faisant se rasseoir tout en fixant les images.

\- Oh. Mais, qui est-ce ? Demanda Rick, intervenant enfin.

\- …

\- On voit très bien qu'il s'agit de vous entrain de m'agresser. Vous savez combien de temps vous allez sacrifier de votre vie si l'on ajoute : meurtres, agression et enlèvement d'enfant ? Ça va chercher dans les trois chiffres.

\- …

Devant le calme de la suspecte et voyant qu'elle ne dirai rien, Beckett perdit son sang-froid. À l'aide de son pied, elle donna un coup dans la chaise pour la faire se renverser et la suspecte tomba sur le dos, lâchant un gémissement de douleur. Aussitôt, Beckett se leva, si rapidement qu'elle fit tomber sa chaise en même temps, elle la prit par le col de sa chemise et la plaqua contre le mur.

\- Écoute-moi bien, pétasse. Tu as enlevé mon fils avec l'aide de tes complices et il est avec eux. Donc maintenant, soit tu me donnes immédiatement leurs noms et où ils se trouvent, soit tu vas subir le même sort que mes victimes ! Lui asséna froidement Beckett en la regardant dans les yeux.

\- Wow, Beckett ! S'exclama Rick alors qu'il se levait à son tour pour les séparer.

\- Restes où tu es Castle ! Lui ordonna froidement Kate ne lâchant pas le regard de la femme qu'elle tenait fermement par le col. Dis-moi où est mon fils !

Ryan et Esposito qui avaient tout de même suivis l'interrogatoire, rentrèrent en trombe dans la salle d'interrogatoire.

\- Beckett, lâche-la. Lui ordonna Esposito en lui mettant la main sur son avant-bras, la serrant pendant que Ryan et lui essayaient de les séparer.

\- Si vous voulez, je peux appeler mes complices pour qu'ils tuent votre fils. La nargua Rosalina.

\- Vous faites ça, vous êtes morte ! Lui lança Kate entre ses dents.

\- Kate ! Lâche-la ! Parce que si jamais il lui arrive malheur, je t'en tiendrai pour responsable ! Lui asséna froidement Castle laissant un court instant le silence s'installer avant de sortir de la pièce pour aller dans la salle de repos et la laisser assimiler la phrase qu'il lui avait lancée.

La phrase qu'avait lâché Rick avait eu comme l'effet d'une bombe pour Beckett qui relâcha immédiatement la jeune femme pour se précipiter à la poursuite de Rick, se dirigeant automatiquement vers la salle de pause où elle entendait le bruit de la machine à café.

\- Rick, je…

\- Inutile, Lieutenant. Je bois un café et je m'en vais. Lui lança-t-il froidement.

\- Très bien… Si c'est ce que tu veux… Lui répondit Kate, le fixant les larmes aux yeux avant de quitter la salle de repos.

Elle se dirigea vers les toilettes pour femmes et s'enferma à l'intérieur. Castle l'avait suivit du regard. Il était énervé et il lui avait dit des propos blessants sans s'en rendre compte, sous le coup de la colère.

Un quart d'heure passé, Beckett revint avec les yeux rougis et le cœur blessé… Ryan et Esposito le remarquèrent mais ils ne posèrent pas de questions, ne voulant pas remuer le couteau dans la plaie. L'échange entre Beckett et Castle les avaient chamboulés également. Alors que Beckett s'avançait vers son bureau, Ryan et Esposito l'interpellèrent.

\- Elle porte plainte contre toi… L'informa Ryan s'asseyant en face d'elle.

\- Quoi ?! C'est elle qui m'a agressée et c'est elle qui porte plainte ?! Demanda Kate outrée. Si j'avais enregistré ma plainte avant… soupira-t-elle.

\- C'est pour ça qu'on a attendu que tu sortes de là-bas, indiqua Javier en lançant un coup d'oeil vers les toilettes pour femmes, pour enregistrer la tienne d'abord.

\- Merci… Les Gars… Pour tout ce que vous faites pour moi…

\- C'est normal. Sourit légèrement Ryan.

\- Allez, viens. On va enregistrer ta plainte.

\- D'accord… Lui répondit Kate alors qu'elle se levait pour suivre Esposito.

Castle ressurgit alors de la salle de repos et se dirigea vers Ryan.

\- Ryan, j'ai vu Beckett suivre Espo. Une nouvelle piste ?

\- Non, Esposito va enregistrer la plainte de Beckett.

\- Hm… Elle a finit par parler après que l'on soit sortit ?

\- Non, malheureusement.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Javier et Kate revinrent vers eux.

\- Vous devriez aller déjeuner les Gars… On en saura peut-être un peu plus cette après-midi… Bon appétit… Leur dit-elle alors qu'elle récupérait son manteau.

\- Merci, à toi aussi. Lancèrent Ryan et Esposito en choeur.

Beckett se dirigea vers l'ascenseur qui se referma quelques secondes après qu'elle soit rentré à l'intérieur sans jamais avoir lancé de regards à Castle.

\- Tu devrai aller la rejoindre. Lui conseilla Kevin.

\- Tu crois ?

\- T'es le père de son gosse. À l'heure actuelle, elle a plus que besoin de toi. Lui répondit Javier.

\- Très bien… Bon, je vous dis à plus tard, alors… Leur lança Rick en s'éloignant vers l'ascenseur.

Alors que Castle disparaissait de leur champ de vision, Ryan et Esposito essayèrent de se mettre d'accord sur le choix de leur repas.

Pendant ce temps, Kate s'était arrêtée au chinois, comme tout les midis et s'était ensuite dirigée au parc et s'assit sur un banc. Leur banc. Celui de son fils et elle. Elle n'avait pas faim et avait son regard planté à l'intérieur de la petite boîte en carton, essayant de trouver une solution pour récupérer son fils. Perdue dans ses pensées, elle reconnut l'odeur d'un parfum de la personne qui s'était assise à côté d'elle et elle tourna la tête.

* * *

 _Comme je l'ai dis, c'est un petit et court chapitre, où il ne se passe pas grand chose, mais je vous promet le prochain beaucoup plus long ;)_


	11. Chapter 11

_Re-bonjour à tous ! Oui, c'est encore moi pour vous poster le chapitre 11 ^^ Mais avant, je voudrai connaître votre avis sur un sujet..._

 ** _/!\ SPOILER /!\_**

 _Je suis tout simplement révoltée et extrêmement triste du tournant que prend la série ! Virer Stana et Tamala c'est juste un très gros foutage de gueule pour la soit disant saison 9 ! Saison 9 qui ne comportera que 13 épisodes et qu'avec Nathan (pour l'instant) ! La série, certes, s'appelle Castle mais la série est basée avant tout sur l'histoire de la romance entre une flic et un écrivain, en l'occurrence Castle et Beckett ! J'attends de voir si la chaîne ABC compte virer aussi Jon et Seamus pour faire disparaître également les rôles de Ryan et Esposito ! J'ai peur pour la fin de la série, sincèrement... :'(_

 _#FoutageDeGueule_

 _Pour moi, la série s'arrête à la saison 8 ! #Caskett #Always #PasDeSaison9SansKate #EtSansStana_

 _Laissez votre avis dans les commentaires... Et si vous voulez parler à propos de ce sujet ou d'un autre concernant la série, j'attends vos MP avec plaisir ! ^^ Et encore merci pour les reviews ! ^^ Elles me remontent un peu le moral... :')_

* * *

\- Castle ?

\- Hm ?

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

\- Bah, je viens te tenir compagnie. Lui répondit Rick comme une évidence. Pourquoi ?

\- Non, pour rien. Laisse tomber. Lui lança-t-elle froidement tout en se levant.

Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à partir, Castle se leva également et plaça une mains au creux de ses reins, l'attira vers lui et l'embrassa. Sur le coup, Kate fut surprise de son geste sachant qu'une heure avant, il lui avait exprimé tout un tas de méchanceté, mais elle le laissa faire, ayant repoussé ses sentiments comme elle l'avait fait avant, voulant ce protéger. Mais elle avait besoins de ce contact et elle le voulais. Ils restèrent collés ainsi profitant de ce contact puis se séparèrent, manquant d'air.

\- Rick, je…

\- Shh…

\- Je… C'était une erreur… Je suis désolée… Lui dit-elle précipitemment tout en se dégageant de son emprise, commençant à repartir.

\- Comme la nuit où l'on a conçu Alex ? C'était une erreur aussi ? Lui demanda Rick, froidement. Ce qui eu pour effet de stopper Kate.

\- Non… Ça a été la plus belle nuit de toute ma vie, mais…

\- « Mais » quoi ?

\- Je ne veux plus te faire souffrir…

\- Si tu ne veux plus me faire souffrir, alors, donnons-nous une seconde chance, repartons sur de nouvelles bases.

\- J'en ai envie aussi, mais… Tu sais très bien comme moi que ça ne marche pas comme ça… Je n'ai pas encore fais la paix avec moi-même pour ce que je t'ai fais subir…

\- Je ne t'en veux plus.

\- Tu en es sûr ? Le message que tu m'as fais passer tout à l'heure semblait plutôt dire le contraire.

\- Écoutes… J'étais énervé et quand je t'ai vu perdre ton sang-froid et te jeter sur elle, ta réaction m'a fait péter un câble.

\- Ouais, j'ai vu ça ! S'exclama Kate. Ça t'as fais surtout dire des propos blessants à mon égard.

\- Je suis sincèrement désolé. J'ai dis ça sous le coup de la colère, je ne le pensais pas. Kate ?

\- Je dois retourner au poste.

\- Quoi ? Mais tu n'as rien avalé. Lui lança Castle, effaré.

\- Ce n'est pas grave. Il y a plus important en jeu que ma santé.

\- Comme tu voudras. Mais si jamais je te vois flancher, je te forcerai à manger quelque chose.

\- Oui, Papa. Lui répondit Kate avec un sourire forcé.

Ils partirent donc du parc, leurs mains se frôlant légèrement. Arrivés au poste, il n'y avait rien de nouveau malgré que les Gars aient revu l'affaire une nouvelle fois au peigne fin, et Rosalina n'avait toujours pas dit un seul mot. Mais faisant une recherche approfondie sur la vie de Rosalina, les Gars, Castle et Beckett découvrirent qu'elle avait perdu la garde de son enfant et que son ex-compagnon a fait de la prison pour enlèvements. Notant l'adresse, ils s'apprêtaient à partir tous les quatre quand Gates, qui était revenue dans l'après-midi d'un séminaire, interpella Beckett pour lui parler un instant.

\- J'ai appris que mes hommes enquêtaient sur une affaire de meurtres et d'enlèvement d'enfants.

\- Oui, chef…

\- Et j'ai également appris que l'enfant en question qui a été enlevé, était le votre, Lieutenant. Et qu'il y avait eu une altercation entre un de mes lieutenants et une suspecte dans ces affaires.

\- Oui mais, je peux vous promettre que cela ne se reproduira plus, Capitaine.

\- Et mes supérieurs non plus. Ils ont demandés à ce que je vous retire l'enquête. J'ai fais tout mon possible pour que cela ne se passe pas, mais ils estiment que vous êtes trop impliquée. Je me vois donc dans l'obligation de vous retirer l'enquête.

\- Non, Capitaine… Je vous en prie, nous touchons au but ! Vous ne pouvez me la retirer maintenant !

\- Je comprends ce que vous ressentez… Mais vous devez rentrer chez vous.

\- Non ! Pas maintenant !

\- Vous êtes bouleversée ! Asséna Gates avec fermeté ce qui fit stopper le lieutenant alors qu'elle allait de nouveau objecter le fait qu'elle lui ai retiré l'enquête. Rentrez chez vous, Kate… Reprit plus calmement le Capitaine.

\- Je n'aurai pas la force de rentrer chez moi de nouveau… Pas avec tous ses jouets un peu partout dans mon appartement…

\- Alors voyez avec votre père ou le Dr Parish…

Kate répondit par un hochement de tête et sortit du bureau du Capitaine. Elle se dirigea vers son bureau, récupéra ses clés, son téléphone, son manteau et prit l'ascenseur. Alors que les deux lieutenants et Castle avaient suivis Kate du regard, Gates sortit et s'adressa à Castle.

\- J'aimerai que vous la suiviez, Monsieur Castle. Pour nous assurez qu'elle ne fasse pas de bêtises…

\- Bien sûr. Se pressa de répondre Rick, prenant l'ascenseur également.

\- Messieurs, commença Gates tout en s'adressant à Ryan et Esposito, allez à cette adresse et ramenez-moi cette ordure.

\- Oui, chef. Répondirent en chœur Ryan et Esposito attendant que l'ascenseur remonte.

* * *

De son côté, Beckett avait eu le temps de mémoriser l'adresse de l'ex-compagnon et s'y était rendu. Heureusement pour Rick, il avait eu le temps de la rattraper et de la suivre discrètement en filature.

Alors qu'il se garait, Rick remarqua que Beckett descendait de sa voiture, arme au poing, prête à buter ce type. Il envoya un rapide texto à Ryan pour les prévenir et les inciter à venir. Un mélange de cri et de pleurs lui firent tourner la tête en direction de la maison. La réaction de Kate ne se fit pas attendre bien longtemps, elle qui s'était approché à petits pas, évitant de faire le moindre bruit, venait à présent de se jeter dans la gueule du loup et avait couru et défoncé la porte d'entrée à coup de pied. Il sortit en trombe de sa voiture, et, lui aussi, s'était précipité à l'intérieur à l'entente de coups de feu. C'est là qu'il vit sur le sol, le kidnappeur, blessé et allongé sur le sol puis vit un peu plus loin, Kate serrant leur fils dans ses bras alors que tous deux laisser les larmes couler. Lui, des larmes de joie, heureux de revoir sa maman, et elle, de peur et de soulagement. Rick s'approcha lentement d'eux, ne voulant pas leurs faire peur et pour ne pas les brusquer. Quand Alex vit Rick pour la première fois, il se serra un peu plus dans les bras de sa maman.

\- Rick ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

\- Je suis venu vous chercher quelle question ! S'exclama-t-il avant de prendre un ton plus calme et se baissant à leur hauteur pour enfin, voir de plus près son fils. Bonjour, bonhomme…

\- Papa ! S'exclama Alexandre en se jetant dans les bras de Rick alors que ses yeux s'étaient illuminés.

Beckett sourit voyant et savourant le moment tendre et magique qui était entrain de se passer sous ses yeux. Espo et Ryan étaient arrivés quelques instants plus tard et avaient embarqués le blessé pour un interrogatoire en bon est dû forme. Ils avaient également appelés les services sociaux pour qu'ils puissent venir chercher les deux jeunes garçons qu'ils avaient retrouvés en vie dans une des chambre de la maison, pour qu'ils puissent les remettre aux pères respectifs.

Pendant que Castle, Beckett et Alexandre rentaient tous les trois au loft en taxi, Rick envoya un message à Alexis lui demandant de préparer une petite fête pour le retour d'Alexandre et de prévenir les Gars ainsi que Jenny, Lanie et le Capitaine Gates. Alexandre, lui, s'était assoupit contre le bras de sa mère et Kate regardait la pluie tomber contre la vitre se forçant à garder les yeux ouverts luttant contre la fatigue.

Le trajet continua de se faire en silence quand le chauffeur stoppa son véhicule devant le loft de Castle. Ce dernier tourna vers Kate et Alexandre se rendant compte que tout deux s'était endormis. Il avança sa main vers la joue de Beckett, la caressant tendrement pour la réveiller. Cette dernière émit un léger soupir de plaisir, ce qui le fit sourire.

\- Kate… Nous sommes arrivés…

\- Où ça…. ? Demanda Kate alors qu'elle papillonnait des yeux.

\- En bas de l'immeuble du loft… lui répondit-il alors qu'il lui replaçait une mèche de cheveux derrière l'oreille.

\- Merci… lui souffla Kate.

\- De quoi ? Lui demanda Rick ne voyant pas de quoi elle voulait parler.

\- D'être là pour moi, pour nous… lui répondit Kate alors qu'elle encrait son regard dans le sien.

\- Always… lui dit Castle alors qu'il lui prenait la main.

* * *

 _Et voilà la fin du chapitre... J'espère qu'il vous aura plus. :) Allez, je vous dis à la semaine prochaine et à vos claviers ! :)_


	12. Chapter 12

_Bien le bonjour à tous et à toutes. Je vous remercie pour vos commentaires, et, également d'avoir répondu à ma question. Après une rapide comparaison, je me rends compte que nous avons tous et toutes la même vision sur le sujet du départ forcé de Stana Katic et Tamala Jones pour ayant comme raison : "COUP BUDGÉTAIRE" . Nous sommes tous venus au point qu'ABC est entrain de faire une énorme connerie (désolée du terme mais il faut dire ce qu'il en est, hein..) et que NOTRE SÉRIE va se casser la gueule... Je trouve cela tellement injuste pour ces deux actrices hors du communs. Mes pensées vont bien sûr à Andrew Marlowe, pour qui j'ai une énorme et gigantesque peine, voyant comment son bébé est entrain de virer..._

 _Bref, comme je l'ai dis dans le précédent chapitre, j'accepte vos MP avec plaisir. D'ailleurs je remercie beaucoup Laetitialfw avec qui j'ai beaucoup échangé de messages qui ont traîtés de se sujet... Je te remercie encore... Parler avec toi, même si c'était sur un sujet délicat (il faut dire ce qu'il en est...) m'a fait énormément plaisir...:'D_

 _Encore merci à toi... ❤_

 _Je vous ai tout de même concocté un petit chapitre, avec beaucoup de Caskett... Malgré qu'en ce moment personne n'ai vraiment envie d'écrire..._

 _Bonne lecture._

 ** _/!\ ATTENTION /!\_**

 ** _CE CHAPITRE CONTIENT DU CONTENU M. VOUS ÊTES AVERTI._**

* * *

 _Je remercie Laetitialfw et Caskett71 pour m'avoir fait remarquer quelques petites incohérences dans le chapitre. C'est ça d'être captivée ! Chapitre corrigé ! ;)_

* * *

Alors que Kate sortait du taxi, tout en regrettant de rompre ce contact, elle se rendit compte qu'il s'était arrêté de pleuvoir et se penchait pour prendre Alexandre dans ses bras quand Rick l'arrêta d'une pression sur son avant-bras.

\- Laisse-moi le porter.

\- D'accord…Lui répondit Kate alors qu'elle s'effaçait pour que Rick puisse prendre leur fils dans les bras.

\- Et bien ! Il pèse ce petit bonhomme ! S'exclama Rick en chuchotant tout de même pour ne pas le réveiller alors que Kate lui offrait un de ses plus beau sourire avant de le perdre aussitôt rongée par la culpabilité. Tu peux aller donner ça au chauffeur s'il te plaît ? Lui demanda-t-il tout en lui tendant des billets.

\- Oui, bien sûr… Répondit Kate tout en prenant les billets et se dirigeant ensuite vers le côté conducteur du taxi, payant le chauffeur.

Alors que Rick portait Alexandre dans ses bras tout en rentrant et dans l'immeuble et dans l'ascenseur, Kate, elle, préféré rester en retrait, ne voulant pas gâcher ce moment pour Castle…

Alors qu'elle était perdue dans ses pensées, la voix de Rick la fit sursauter.

\- Tout va bien, Kate ?

\- Maintenant, oui. Lui sourit-elle d'un sourire forcée.

\- Kate. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Rick voyant que quelque chose n'allait pas.

\- Rien, tout va bien Rick. Lui répondit-elle en lui prenant la main et relevant son regard vers lui, démarrant une de leurs nombreuses discussions silencieuse dont eux seuls avaient le secret.

Un bruit sonore les firent sortirent de leur petite bulle, leur signalant qu'ils étaient arrivés à l'étage du loft. Se trouvant devant la porte d'entrée du loft, Castle décida de réveiller le petit bout de chou qui se trouvait dans ses bras pour lui éviter un réveil en sursaut.

\- Alex… Réveilles-toi. Tu es arrivé à la maison… lui chuchota Rick tout en caressant tendrement la joue de son fils comme il l'avait fait avant avec Kate.

\- À la maison ? Demanda Alexandre frottant ses mains sur ses yeux pour mieux se réveiller.

\- Oui. Lui répondit Castle tout en entrant dans le loft où la « petite famille » fut accueillie par des « BIENVENUS À LA MAISON » ce qui leur arracha à tous trois de beaux et magnifiques sourirestout en restant bouches bées.

Ce fut Martha qui s'approcha en premier d'Alexandre qui était toujours dans les bras de Rick.

\- Alors ? C'est lui le fameux petit garçon que tu avais vu avec Katherine il y a quelques jours ?

\- Oui, c'est lui… Et mère, je te présente ton petit-fils, Alexandre.

\- Alexandre ? Demanda interloquée Martha tout en se tournant vers Kate.

\- Il est trop mignon… Intervint Alexis.

\- Bonsoir, Madame… répondit timidement Alex tout en se blottissant un peu plus dans les bras de son père.

\- Pas de madame mon garçon. Grand-mère sera parfait. Lui sourit Martha.

\- Va dire bonsoir à tout le monde mon grand. Lui dit Rick alors qu'il le posait par terre.

\- D'accord. Répondit Alexandre avec un magnifique sourire adressé à son père.

Alors que tout le monde s'effarait autour d'Alexandre, Castle vit que Beckett était allé s'asseoir sur le canapé, à l'écart.

\- Beckett ?

\- Oui ?

\- Pourquoi te mets-tu à l'écart de notre famille ?

\- Je veux laisser un peu d'espace à Alex… C'est tout… Et je veux qu'il puisse connaître sa famille en dehors de mon père, Lanie et moi… Excuse-moi, il faut que… J'appelle mon père… Pour savoir s'il veut venir. Ça lui fera extrêmement plaisir de pouvoir voir Alexandre et à Alex également… Répondit Kate en se levant.

\- Je l'ai déjà fait.

\- J'ai déjà appelé ton père. Il sera là dans moins de quinze minutes.

\- Pourquoi fais-tu tout ça pour moi, Rick… ? Après ce que je t'ai fait subir…

\- Écoute, c'est vrai je t'en veux toujours un peu mais je sais que si on veut pouvoir devenir une famille avec Alex, il va falloir essayé de faire abstraction du passé et regarder vers l'avant. Lui répondit Rick. Maintenant, tu vas venir avec moi, et on va retrouver nos amis et NOTRE famille.

\- D'accord… Très bien… Soupira Kate alors que Rick lui prenait la main pour l'entraîner avec lui vers le petit groupe où Kate vit son père qui venait d'arriver et s'était joint à eux.

Quelques heures plus tard…

\- On va vous laisser, avec Kévin on doit renter pour récupérer Sarah-Grace chez mes parents. En tout cas, nous sommes ravis d'avoir pu rencontrer votre petite merveille. Sourit Jenny. Il est adorable. Pas vrai, Kévin ?

\- Oui. Qui aurai cru que le mélange Castle/Beckett donnerai un petit garçon aussi charmant ? Rigola Ryan.

\- Pas moi en tout cas ! Lança Javier, amusé.

\- Merci beaucoup, Jenny, Kévin. Sourit Kate. Ça me touche beaucoup.

\- Allez, on y va. N'hésitez pas à venir tous les trois à la maison. Je suis sûre que Sarah-Grace sera ravie de rencontrer Alexandre. Tu me tiens au courant Kate ? Demanda Jenny alors qu'elle lui faisait la bise.

\- Oui, bien sûr. Sourit cette dernière.

\- Prenez bien soin de vous. À bientôt.

\- À demain. Leur lança Ryan tout en s'éloignant avec sa femme.

\- Je vais partir également. Merci beaucoup pour cette soirée, Beckett, Castle. Sourit Gates. Je suis également contente de connaître enfin la terreur qui fait parfois des ravages dans mon poste de police. Même si je n'ai pas cru un instant que c'était le fils d'une amie. Sourit Gates

\- Désolée, Capitaine…

\- Je vous taquine Kate. Sourit une fois de plus Gates avant de s'avancer vers la porte d'entrée. Passez une bonne fin de soirée et je vous dis à demain.

\- À demain, Capitaine. Sourit Kate.

Lanie et Javier étaient restés une demi-heure de plus à discuter et à prévoir, pour Lanie et Kate, une soirée entre filles qui ne devrait pas tarder à venir. Puis, une fois tous les amis partis, et Martha et Alexis partis se coucher, alors que Kate câlinait encore son fils, Castle s'avança vers elle.

\- J'ai préparé la chambre d'ami pour Alexandre…

\- C'est gentil… Merci, Rick… Lui répondit Kate tout en se levant et s'avançant vers Rick pour qu'il puisse l'embrasser puis monta Alexandre jusqu'à la chambre d'ami, le coucha et lui embrassa le front.

Alors qu'elle redescendait, elle vit Rick entrain de faire du canapé un lit et s'approcha de lui.

\- Merci, Rick.

\- De quoi ?

\- De me préparer le canapé…

\- C'est pas pour toi. Je te laisse ma chambre.

\- Quoi ? Il n'est pas question que je te laisse dormir sur le canapé ! Tu es chez toi. C'est moi qui doit dormir sur le canapé.

\- Ah non, non, non. J'insiste.

\- Bon, je suis trop fatiguée pour me disputer… Cependant, est-ce que tu aurai quelque chose à me passer pour la nuit, s'il te plaît ?

\- Oui, bien sûr. Je vais te chercher ça. Lui répondit Rick en s'éloignant vers sa chambre pour en sortir quelques minutes plus tard avec un tee-shirt et un bas de survêtement. Ce sont mes affaires. Ça ne te dérange pas ?

\- Non, non. Ne t'inquiète pas, c'est parfait. Je peux t'emprunter ta salle de bain ?

\- Toujours au même endroit ! Lui répondit-il alors qu'il finissait d'ajuster le lit.

\- Merci. Lui fit-elle en se dirigeant dans la dite pièce.

Une demi-heure plus tard, alors que Beckett ressortait de la salle de bain, elle trouva Rick dans sa chambre, seulement vêtu d'un simple caleçon et s'apprêtant à enfiler un tee-shirt ainsi qu'un bas de pyjama. À cette vue, Beckett se sentit soudainement rougir.

\- Désolée… Je… J'aurai peut-être du toquer avant de revenir comme ça dans ta chambre…

\- Ce n'est rien. Ce n'est pas comme si tu ne m'avais jamais vu dans cette tenue. Lui répondit Rick tout en enfilant son tee-shirt et son bas de pyjama.

\- Je… Je ferai mieux d'aller me coucher… lui fit Kate alors qu'elle s'éloignait pour aller sortir de la chambre.

\- « Je ne te laisserai plus fuir, Kate. Cette fois-ci, tu ne pourras pas fuir. » pensa Rick alors qu'il refermait la porte de la chambre et à clé.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Lui demanda Kate alors qu'elle était face à la porte et dos à lui.

\- Kate… Écoutes-moi...

\- Castle, je suis vraiment fatiguée. Lui dit Kate essayant d'ouvrir la porte. Ouvre cette porte, bordel ! Commença à s'énerver Beckett tout en se retournant vers lui mais ne pouvant dire autre chose, Castle s'étant jeté sur ses lèvres.

Alors que Kate essayait tant bien que mal de ne pas craquer face à l'envie, Rick lui, savait où l'embrasser et profita de son effet de surprise pour l'embrasser dans le cou ce qui lui arracha un gémissement, bien qu'elle s'était promis de ne pas craquer. Alors que la bouche de son partenaire replonger sur ses lèvres, faisant combattre sa raison et son cœur, elle sentit les mains de son écrivain passer dans son dos, sous son tee-shirt pour atterrir dans le creux de ses reins pour l'attirer un peu plus contre lui, collant ainsi son bassin contre le sien. Ne pouvant résister, Kate se laissa aller contre lui, s'abandonnant complètement à ses caresses tandis que Rick demandé l'accès à sa bouche qu'il obtint presque immédiatement. Alors que leurs langues étaient parties dans une danse endiablées, les mains de Castle s'attardèrent sur ses fesses pour venir la soulever et la plaquer un peu plus contre la porte ce qui arracha à Kate un gémissement alors qu'elle enroulait la taille de son écrivain avec ses longues et fines jambes. Alors qu'ils continuaient de s'embrasser, Castle porta Kate jusqu'à son lit puis l'allongea délicatement et remonta, à l'aide de sa langue, de son ventre jusqu'à sa poitrine tout en remontant le tee-shirt qu'elle portait pour le lui enlever complètement, ce qui la fit frémir. Alors que Rick l'enivrait de caresses, sa bouche revint trouver son cou, la mordant légèrement délivrant une sensation de chaleur au niveau de son bas ventre.

\- Rick… gémit-elle sous l'effet des caresses de son amant.

Ne voulant pas être en reste non plus, Kate lui retira son tee-shirt et laissa ses mains caresser son torse, alors que, Castle décolla légèrement son corps du sien, fit glisser le dernier rempart qui les séparer. Il finit par la regarder et s'aperçut que Beckett le regarder également, la bouche légèrement entre ouverte, ses mains descendant vers son bas ventre pour faire glisser son caleçon. Il la contemplait avec les yeux noirs de désirs puis sans attendre un signe de sa part s'enfonça en elle, ce qui arracha un gémissement de surprise à Kate puis, elle enroula ses jambes autour de sa taille lui permettant de s'enfoncer un peu plus en elle. Les assauts de son amant se firent plus puissants et ils soupirèrent tous les deux de plaisirs, alors qu'ils atteignaient le septième ciel.

Quelques minutes plus tard…

Lovés l'un contre l'autre, ils redescendaient lentement de leurs petits nuages et ne tardèrent pas à rejoindre les bras de Morphée, éreintés de cette journée qui avait été riche en émotion… Et que d'émotion ! La nuit, cependant, aller être très courte...

* * *

 _J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plus ainsi que la scène un tout petit peu plus haut, et qui je dois dire est ma toute première scène M. Je vous avoue que j'imagine très bien la scène dans ma tête mais que la retranscrire à l'écrit est plus difficile... XD Et aussi quand c'est la première fois et quand on est pas trop à l'aise, mais à force, cela viendra tout naturellement ! ^^ :D XD_

 _Allez, je vous dis à la semaine prochaine pour le chapitre 13, qui sera probablement le dernier chapitre de cette fiction. J'ai également une petite suite qui commence à faire son chemin dans ma tête mais je ne vous en dirai pas plus pour garder le suspense et aussi pour savoir, si vous aurez envie d'une suite. À vos claviers !_


	13. Chapter 13

_Bonsoir à toutes et à tous. Voilà enfin le dernier chapitre que vous attendiez. ;) Je vous remercie d'avoir commenté cette histoire, qui j'espère vous aura plus._

* * *

 _Le lendemain matin, loft, aux environs de 7 h 00..._

La nuit fut très courte mais vraiment très agréable pour Kate. Cette sensation… Ce corps… Ça lui avait vraiment manquer. Elle sourit bêtement en repensant à cette nuit, sa tasse de café à la main. Elle ne comptait pas emmener son fils à l'école pour qu'il puisse se reposer et se remettre de ce qu'il avait vécu. Si Castle et Beckett étaient habitués à ce genre de situations traumatisantes, Alexandre, de ses yeux d'enfant, ne l'était pas. Soudain, des bras forts et rassurants viennent l'entourer.

\- Hey, tu vas bien… ?

\- Rick…

Le dos de Kate vint automatiquement se coller contre le torse de ce dernier, surprit de ce geste mais en profita pour la serrer un peu plus contre lui et posa son menton au creux de son épaule.

\- Oui ?

\- Tu m'as manqué… Horriblement manqué…

Il décolla son visage de son épaule, la retourna vers lui, saisit son menton entre son pouce et son index puis encra son regard bleu océan dans celui vert émeraude de sa compagne.

\- Hé… Je suis là maintenant… Lui répondit-il alors qu'elle avançait son visage vers le sien, l'embrassant chastement.

\- Tiens, ton café. Lui dit Beckett pour changer de sujet.

Il la remercia et prennent le petit-déjeuner ensemble, profitant d'être uniquement tous les deux. Ils étaient entrain de discuter tranquillement dans le sofa, collés l'un contre l'autre que des bruits de pas se firent entendre dans les escaliers. Il s'agit d'Alexis qui descendait avec Alexandre dans les bras, qui suçait son pouce et tenait sa peluche dans la même main, encore à moitié endormi et les cheveux en bataille.

\- Regardez qui est venu me rejoindre dans mon lit cette nuit. Dit la plus jeune des rouquines avec un très grand sourire.

C'est aussi le moment que choisit Martha pour débarquer de sa chambre.

\- Bonjour à tous, mes chéris ! Les salua-t-elle alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers la cuisine pour aller prendre son petit-déjeuner.

\- Mais pourquoi est-il venu dans ta chambre ? Demanda Rick alors qu'Alexis déposait Alex par terre et que le petit venait s'incruster entre ses deux parents.

\- Et bah… J'ai entendu du bruit en bas et j'ai eu peur… Répondit Alexandre en se calant un peu plus contre eux.

\- Ahem… Du… Du bruit… ? Répéta Kate, ravalant sa salive se demandant ce que leur fils avait bien put entendre de leurs ébats de la nuit dernière.

\- Euh… Ça devait être… Des travaux… En bas de l'immeuble… tenta Rick.

\- Des travaux ? À plus de 23 h 00 ? Arrêtons de mentir à cet enfant, voyons. Non, écoutes plutôt ta grand-mère, trésor. Ton papa et ta maman ont plutôt fêté leurs retrouvailles sous la couette comme au bon vieux temps. Expliqua Martha alors que Rick et Kate étaient abasourdis des propos qu'avaient utilisés Martha pour expliquer toute cette histoire à leur fils.

\- J'ai pas compris ce que tu as dis, grand-mère. Répondit Alexandre.

\- Ce n'est pas bien grave. Répondit Alexis avec un sourire gêné tout en finissant son petit-déjeuner. Je vais y aller, j'ai un partiel tôt aujourd'hui.

\- D'accord, passe une bonne journée. Lui dit Rick alors que sa fille faisait la bise à tout le monde.

\- Merci, à ce soir ! Leur lança-t-elle avant de refermer la porte.

Peu de temps après qu'Alexis soit partie, Kate s'éclipsa pour aller prendre sa douche et s'habiller. Laissant Rick et Martha discuter pendant qu'Alexandre finissait son petit-déjeuner.

\- Alors chéri, comment te sens-tu ? Le questionna Martha.

\- Pleinement heureux. Maintenant que Kate est là ainsi que ce petit bonhomme, je me sens comme l'homme le plus heureux au monde… Lui répondit Rick en regardant son fils.

Alors que Martha et Rick regarder Alexandre tout en continuant de discuter vivement, Kate refit son apparition habillée de ses habits de la veille et s'avança vers eux.

\- Bon, je vais me doucher à mon tour. Annonça Rick tout en enlevant Alexandre de ses jambes et se dirigeant vers la salle de bain.

\- Euh, Rick… Il faudrait que j'aille à mon appartement pour récupérer des affaires pour Alexandre et que je change de vêtements… Ça ne te dérange pas de garder Alex pendant ce temps là ?

\- Mais pas du tout ! Tout le plaisir est pour moi. Lui lança-t-il de la salle de bain.

\- Bon, je vais vous laisser, mes trésors. J'ai quelques petites choses à faire… Leur dit Martha tout en s'éloignant vers la porte. À ce soir !

\- Au revoir. Répondit Kate alors qu'Alex vint se caler contre elle.

Kate perdue dans ses pensées, caresser les cheveux de son fils pendant que ce dernier jouer avec son téléphone. Elle profitait de ce moment. Elle avait tellement eu peur pour lui. Si elle l'avait perdu, toute sa vie se serait effondrée. Ce fut Rick qui revint de la salle de bain, qui la tira de ses pensées.

\- Dis-moi, j'ai pensé à un truc sous la douche.

\- Hm ?

\- Après que tu sois allé chercher vos vêtements, ça te dirai une petite sortie, en famille ? À moins que tu es prévu d'emmener Alex à l'école, mais j'en doute fort.

\- D'accord… Ça ne peux nous faire que du bien. Bon, je vous laisse tous les deux, je vais à mon appartement. Je devrai en avoir pour une petite heure.

\- OK, nous en attendant, on va bien s'amuser. Lança Rick alors que Beckett s'éloigner vers la porte.

\- Pas de bêtises, hein. Leur lança Beckett en fermant la porte.

* * *

Kate avait laissé Rick et Alexandre seuls car en plus d'aller chercher leurs vêtements, elle avait une idée en tête. Pour tout dire, elle y avait pensé dés qu'elle l'avait revu. Elle ne voulait plus le priver de voir son fils et de pouvoir passer du temps avec lui.

Une fois les affaires de son fils et les siennes prêtent, elle prit la direction de la mairie. Après avoir fait environs un quart de queue, elle put récupérer les fameux papiers et reprendre la route du loft. Elle pourrait y être en moins de vingts minutes. Mais c'était sans compter sur les embouteillages habituels du matin. Au bout d'une demi-heure, voyant que le trafic n'avançait pas plus vite, elle laissa un juron franchir le seuil de des lèvres et alluma son gyrophare, ce qui lui permit, finalement, d'arriver en bas de l'immeuble du loft et prit l'ascenseur.

Les portes de l'ascenseur passées, elle se dirigea vers la porte et rentra, trouvant Rick et Alex en pleine bagarre de chatouilles sur le canapé. Ils ne tournèrent pas la tête vers elle, le bruit de la porte et de ses talons sur le sol couverts par les rires d'Alex. Elle s'avança discrètement vers le canapé et les interpella, les faisant tous deux sursauter.

\- Je vois qu'on a été sage en m'attendant.

\- Hey ! Beckett, tu es déjà là !

\- « Déjà » ? Ça fait plus d'une heure et demi que je suis partie. Lui fit-elle remarqué avec un sourire.

\- Alex, j'ai tes affaires.

\- D'accord.

Alors que Beckett allait le suivre, Rick l'arrêta en posant une main sur son avant-bras.

\- Laisse. Je voudrai le faire.

\- Bien sûr. Lui répondit Kate. Je vais préparer le déjeuner. Lui annonça-t-elle alors qu'il montait les escaliers et rejoignait la chambre d'Alex.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils redescendirent tous les deux, le sourire aux lèvres et vinrent s'asseoir près de l'îlot central de la cuisine. Kate place les couverts et les assiettes sur l'îlot et servit le repas. Ils mangèrent tous trois dans une bonne et agréable ambiance. Peu après avoir finit, ils prirent leurs manteau et sortirent du loft.

En fin de journée, ils rentrèrent après une bonne après-midi où ils avaient tous les trois profité à fond du moment passé ensembles. À 21 h 00, Rick était allé coucher Alex. Ils étaient tous les trois tranquilles ce soir. Alexis étant aller dormir chez une amie et Martha s'était éclipsée pour laisser de l'espace à Alex et ses parents. Quand il était revenu, Beckett s'était approchée de lui, lui tendant les papiers qu'elle était allé récupérer à la mairie.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

\- Ce sont des formulaires à remplir pour que tu puisses reconnaître Alex comme étant ton fils.

\- Kate, je… Je ne sais pas quoi te dire… C'est… Ça me touche énormément que tu ai fait la démarche pour moi… Lui avoua-t-il, cherchant ses mots.

Elle sourit.

\- Allez viens… On devrait aller dormir… Lui dit-elle, lui prenant la main et l'emmenant dans leur chambre.

* * *

 _Quelques mois plus tard…_

\- Papa ? Tu sais à quelle heure elle rentre Maman ?

\- Elle ne devrait pas tarder, mon coeur.

Au même moment, la porte du loft s'ouvrit sur une Beckett avec un grand sourire alors qu'Alexandre se jetait dans ses bras.

\- Bonsoir, mon amour. Tu m'as manqué…

\- Toi aussi, tu m'as manqué, Maman. Lui répondit Alex alors qu'il lui faisait un gros bisous sur la joue.

Après avoir reposé Alexandre, Beckett s'avança vers Rick qui était resté à l'écart savourant le moment mère/fils d'une autre façon.

\- Hey, babe… Le salua-t-elle après l'avoir embrassé.

\- Hey… Tu m'as manqué, ma chérie.

\- Toi aussi, mon coeur…

\- Alex, chéri, tu peux aller jouer dans ta chambre ? Je voudrai parler avec ta maman.

\- D'accord. Leur lança Alex alors qu'il montait à l'étage pour rejoindre sa chambre.

\- Rick… ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Pourquoi as-tu demandé à Alex de monter ? Demanda Kate, commençant à paniquer et inquiète de la tournure des événements.

\- Calmes-toi, Kate. Ce n'est rien de négatif. Lui répondit Rick, amusé de sa réaction tout en l'emmenant dans son bureau et fermant la porte.

\- Je ne plaisante pas, Rick… Tu m'as fais peur…

\- Écoutes, ça fait bientôt un an que l'on c'est remit ensemble et que tout va bien, autant entre nous deux, que tous les trois avec Alex et… J'avais prévu quelque chose la première fois, ça n'a pas eu lieu mais… Aujourd'hui, j'ai une deuxième chance et je ne compte pas la laisser passer alors… Hésita-t-il avant de s'agenouiller et de sortir de sa poche et d'ouvrir un magnifique écrin bleu nuit dans lequel reposait une magnifique bague. Katherine Houghton Beckett, veux-tu m'épouser ?

Elle l'avait laissé parler sans l'interrompre. Elle avait pensée à tout sauf à ça ! Elle ne répondit pas tout de suite, ne réalisant pas le moment. Ce fut Rick qui la sortit de sa léthargie, l'interpellant, inquiet de ne pas entendre de réponse à sa question. Elle reprit finalement ses esprits et finit par lui répondre, avec une énorme sourire.

\- Oui ! Oui, j'accepte de t'épouser !

Aussitôt sa phrase finit, Rick lui passa la bague au doigt et plongea sur les lèvres de sa fiancée pour l'entraîner dans un baiser fougueux. Se séparant à regret, manquant de souffle, Beckett releva la tête vers Rick, plongeant son regard vert émeraude dans son regard bleu azur s'apprêtant elle aussi à lui révéler quelque chose. Mais la seconde d'après, se ravisa, coupant leur connexion visuelle soudainement pour sortir du bureau de Castle en courant pour se précipiter aux toilettes, s'enfermant à clé.

Rick, inquiet, se dirigea lui aussi, vers la même pièce et toqua à la porte.

\- Kate ?

\- Deux minutes, Castle… !

Reprenant ses esprits, elle ouvrit la porte.

\- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Tu es malade ? Lui demanda-t-il, inquiet.

\- Oui, malade de toi… Sourit-elle, enlaçant ses doigts à ceux de Rick.

\- Malade de moi… ? Lui demanda Rick, ne comprenant pas où elle voulait en venir.

\- Oui… De toi et de moi… Rajouta-t-elle en posant leurs mains enlacées sur son ventre et observant sa réaction.

\- T'es… T'es enceinte ? La questionna-t-il avec des yeux grands ouverts, n'y croyant pas.

\- Oui… Lui répondit Kate avec un grand sourire.

Il la souleva alors dans les airs et la fit tournoyer, lui arrachant plus un rire qu'un cri lorsqu'il la souleva. La reposant au sol, il allait l'embrasser mais Kate le repoussa gentiment.

\- Tu permets, je… Lui fit-elle en lui montrant son visage ainsi que sa bouche avant de disparaître dans la salle de bain.

\- Oui, bien sûr. Sourit Rick qui, suite à cette nouvelle, était sur son petit nuage, étant le plus heureux des hommes.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Kate revint et trouva Alex et Rick discutant vivement.

\- Alex ? L'appela Kate.

Le petit releva la tête et la regarda.

\- J'ai quelque chose à te dire. Commença Kate en s'asseyant à côté de lui sur le canapé.

\- Papa et toi, vous allez encore vous séparer… ? Demanda le petit, inquiet et le regard triste.

\- Quoi ? Non, non, ne t'inquiète pas mon coeur. Ce n'est pas ça, sourit Kate. Tu te rappelles du jour où tu m'as dis que tu voulais un petit frère ou une petite sœur ?

\- Oui…

\- Et bien, tu vas bientôt être grand frère.

\- OUAIS ! S'exclama de joie le jeune garçon, tout en sautant dans les bras de sa mère qui éclata de rire.

Rick, lui était aller chercher de quoi boire et avait entendu un grand cri de joie et un rire clair et cristallin, le faisant se retourner dans la direction d'où venait cette agitation. Il trouva alors sa fiancée et son fils, entrain de se serrer dans les bras, visiblement heureux de cette nouvelle.

Maintenant, il en était sûr. Son avenir, leur avenir serait magnifique.

 _ **Fin**_

* * *

 _Voilà ! C'est la fin de cette histoire ! J'espère qu'elle vous aura plus ! Je remercie énormément ma petite cocotte sacrée qui m'a aidée pour le début de ce chapitre ^^_

 _Je remercie également (encore une fois) les personnes qui ont commentées !_

 _Laissez moi un commentaire pour que je sache si vous voulez une suite ou non. Allez, je vous dis à bientôt pour une nouvelle histoire !_


End file.
